DESDE EL ABISMO
by bigi43
Summary: Draco, permaneció 19 años detenido en prisión, es liberado gracias a que su hijo Scorpius, empieza a ir a Hogwarts, en el primer día de libertad en la estación, ve a sus odiados enemigos de los cual se va a vengar de la manera más cruel.
1. Chapter 1

Prólogo

Los años habían pasado, no en vano para él, nada en su vida había sido en vano, pisó la estación, el anden ¾, después de tantos años su corazón latió más fuerte, ¿sentimientos?- pensó-, ¿todavía le quedaba alguno?, ¡claro que no!, de eso estaba seguro, sin embargo su corazón se aceleraba, los había visto, por fin los había vuelto a ver, al trío dorado, a sus enemigos, todos estos años dedicados a ellos, solo a ellos, porque solo él, pagó, hubiera sido preferible morir en aquel incendió, pero los héroes se habían dado el lujo de salvarlo, de refregarle en el juicio "cómo lo habían salvado", y él ahí del bando contrario, del perdedor, sin poder defenderse, sin poder explicar que estaba amenazado por el demente, que toda su familia dependía de él, y sin embargo al escuchar la sentencia, lo gritó, se defendió, pero a ellos no les importó, no lo escucharon, nunca más lo escucharon, si no fuera por Zabini y Parkinson hubiera estado siempre solo, diecinueve años recluido, arrestado, pero ya estaba ahí, y se iba a vengar, los iba a matar de dolor, en nombre de nadie, en nombre de él; Draco Malfoy.

Capitulo 1.

Me desperté temprano esa mañana, por fin estaba absuelto, por fin iba a poder ir donde quisiera, hacer lo que quisiera, Alina dormía profundamente en su cama, sí, a pesar de llevar quince años de matrimonio, desde el comienzo decidimos no compartir la cama, no tenía caso hacerlo, estaba claro, si al principio hasta dormíamos en cuartos separados, pero cuando Scorpius empezó a crecer, Alina se pasó a mi cuarto, no queríamos que el chico hiciera preguntas comprometidas.

Salí del cuarto a hurtadillas, mi cabeza parecía estallar, me bañé y me cambié, sabía que era temprano pero mi impaciencia era mucha, al rato mi esposa se levantó y fue a despertar a nuestro hijo.

-despierta Scorpius -dijo mi mujer de manera autoritaria.

El chico saltó de la cama, y sin siquiera saludar a su madre, se fue a preparar para su partida hacia Hogwarts, había hecho un buen trabajo con él, casi tan bueno como el de Lucius conmigo, Scorpius, me detestaba, era un ser frío, inteligente, egoísta y desalmado, lo que necesitaba para mi venganza, me odiaba tanto como yo odiaba a Lucius, estaba hecho a mi imagen y semejanza, era todo un desgraciado, mi orgullo.

Desde que mi hijo tuvo entendimiento le infundí el odio hacia ellos, hacia mis enemigos, él sabía que tenía que humillarlos y despreciarlos, cómo Malfoy que era, y en pocas horas nos veríamos las caras, yo sabía que tanto Weasley casado con la sabelotodo Granger, y el elegido Potter, irían a despedir a sus hijos, y ese sería el momento, el principio de todo…

-¿estas listo Scorpius?

-sí padre -me dijo con ira, así nos tratábamos siempre, así tenía que ser.

Tomé a Alina del brazo y nos aparecimos en la estación quería llegar temprano, no quería que mis enemigos se dieran cuenta de mi problema, no todavía, muy pocos lo sabían, muy pocos estaban al tanto de mi "accidente", el cual había marcado mi vida, la de mi familia y marcaría la vida de ellos…


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Llegamos a la plataforma 9 3/4, yo estaba emocionada, hacía tanto tiempo que no iba allí, ver al expreso de Hogwarts hizo que se me erizara la piel, tan imponente como lo recordaba, habíamos vivido momentos tan lindos en él, y ahora estábamos nuevamente ahí, todos, con nuestros hijos, Ron fue directamente hacia donde estaba Harry con su hermana, nos saludamos y los chicos empezaron a hablar entre ellos, en ese momento lo ví, él clavó sus ojos en mí, sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi cuerpo, pude darme cuenta que no era la única que lo miraba, Ron, Harry y Ginny también dirigieron su mirada hacia él, su porte era única, parecía que no había pasado el tiempo, parecía que a él no le había pasado el tiempo, estaba mas flaco, un poco pálido, o al menos más pálido de lo que lo recordaba, pero no era nada, había estado en Azkaban por Merlín, y ahora estaba parado ahí, como si nada, con una mujer despampanante y un hijo igual a él, Merlín ese chico era Draco en miniatura, tal como yo lo recuerdo, veo que nos hace un saludo con su cabeza y me siento morir, en falta, ida, Harry y Ron le responden el saludo del mismo modo, yo no puedo moverme, Merlín ayúdame, no dejes que Ron se de cuenta, no dejes que Malfoy se de cuenta, suspiro, mal hecho Ron acaba de posar sus ojos en mí…

-¿Hermione, linda te encuentras bien? –pregunta mi esposo.

-sí Ron, solo que se me hace difícil dejar ir a Rose –miento.

-tranquila, amiga, nosotros ya tenemos experiencia, con James, ¿verdad Harry?

-sí, Herms, tranquila sólo van a Hogwarts –dice Harry.

-precisamente por eso se preocupa mi esposa, tal vez Hermione recuerda nuestros primeros años, y todos los peligros que nos acecharon –ríe Ron.

Siguieron hablando, yo volví a irme en el tiempo, el recuerdo fue muy doloroso, recordé cuando en búsqueda de los Horrocrux, nos habían atrapado y llevado a la mansión Malfoy, recordé como Draco mintió a Bellatrix diciendo no reconocerme, tampoco a Harry, ese día él se jugó por nosotros, recordé como lo salvamos del incendio, cómo estaba él y su familia recluidos lejos de todos una vez que Harry había ganado, cómo el ministerio le cayó encima, cómo no se resistieron a ser juzgados, como no se defendió durante el juicio, cómo lo hizo el último día al escuchar la sentencia, como gritó que estaba amenazado de muerte toda su familia, como a nadie le importó, como a causa de esa confesión se suicidó Lucius, como también lo hizo su madre una semana después, como me miró suplicante cuando se lo llevaban a Azkaban, como me pidió ayuda a los gritos, como me negué a ayudarlo , como lo abandoné a su suerte sin importarme nada o mejor dicho sin atreverme, por que nunca pude sacarlo de mi mente, sin atreverme a hacer algo por él.

-adiós madre, nos veremos pronto en Hogwarts, ¿verdad? –me dijo Rose,

-ves a ese chico, -dijo Ron mostrándole a Malfoy

-sí padre.

-ten cuidado de él, -espetó Ron con desprecio.

-nos veremos en Hogwarts, Rose –le dije a mi hija mientras la acompañaba a subir al vagón, ya que el tren estaba por arrancar,

Me dí vuelta choque con los ojos de Malfoy, mirándome mientras me regalaba una sonrisa de lado.


	3. Chapter 3

Mil gracias a todas por leer las que no me conocen, mis capítulos son cortos pero seguidos trato de escribir y publicar todos los días, tengo una hora para ello y si puedo la aprovecho jajjajajajaj

Besitos bigi

Capitulo 3

Scorpy subió al expreso, Alina lo despidió con la mano, ¡mujeres! Sabe bien que no quiero que lo consienta, pero ella no puede con su parte sentimentaloide, que patético es la comadreja ¡por Merlín!!! Hasta corrió al tren saludando a la pequeña sabelotodo, se nota que la niña es tan insoportable como la madre, el mismo físico, la misma cara, los mismos ojos, y el mismo desastroso pelo, auque debo admitir que parece que ella se lo peina más de lo que lo hacía su madre.

¡Granger! la imbesil me está mirando, acaso quiere que la disculpe, yo quise abrirme a ella y la inmunda me ignoró, me las pagará, solo Merlín sabe lo que me costó pedirle ayuda, solo Merlín sabe lo que la odio desde entonces, solo Merlín sabe lo que la culpo por mi suerte, solo le pedía ayuda por que la creí compasiva, se rió de mí dejándome tirado en Azkaban, no tiene idea lo que es estar ahí, no tiene idea lo que fue la causa de mi problema, el dolor, la agonía, no tiene idea que por dos veces me dieron por muerto, es que casi lo estaba, solo Alina me ayudó cuando llegó mi casi cadáver a San Murgo. Ahora le devuelvo la mirada y le sonrió, te voy a destruir, le prometo, a ella a todos los suyos, tengo que averiguar si es verdad lo que escuché, si Granger va a Hogwarts, yo tengo que estar ahí, cueste lo que me cueste, sería una buena forma de concretar mi venganza.

-¿vamos Draco? –pregunta Alina sacándome de mis pensamientos,

-no, primero que se vallan ellos, no podemos desaparecer aquí y no quiero que vean mi defecto.

-son ellos verdad, hacía muco que no te veía tan nervioso.

-sí son ellos el trío de oro,

-Draco aprovecho a decirte que mañana me voy, ahora que no tengo que vigilarte pienso viajar por el mundo,

Me reí, era cierto, por mi culpa y mi últimos años encerrados en su mansión, con arresto domiciliario, Alina fue tan presa como yo, ella era quien se suponía me vigilaba, la garantía de que no huyera, auque el ministerio no se daba cuenta que la única garantía eran ellos el trío dorado y mi venganza…

-mañana irás al ministerio ¿no? –preguntó mi esposa,

-sí, mañana reclamaré todo lo mío, por lo cual me encerraron, por lo cual me dejaron tantos años en Azkaban, la fortuna de los Malfoy.

-¿crees que te devolverán lo tuyo?,

-no se, si no tendrán que darme trabajo en el ministerio o mejor en Hogwarts, no pienso seguir viviendo de mis suegros.

-sabes que mis padres…

-no es eso, agradezco todo lo que tus padres y tú hicieron por mí, primero dejarte casar con un preso de Azkaban –le dije.

-sabes que mi padre le debe mucho a Lucius, él hubiera hecho cualquier cosa por ayudar a su hijo, y yo me tenía que casar y siempre me pareciste muy sexy, sobretodo cuando te ví en la celda sucio, mal arreglado, todo traspirado, robaste toda la excitación de mi cuerpo, morí por ti.

-a pesar de mi maldito problema.

-a pesar de él, sabes amo a ese problema, él hizo que te conociera y auque no nos amamos, somos buenos amigos, igual que Pansy y Zabini, ¿verdad?,

-sí, igual que ellos –le afirmé.

Alina se acercó y algo raro en ella me besó en los labios.

-disculpa, pero se están yendo y la sangre sucia te estaba mirando –me dijo.

Le sonreí, mientras empezamos a irnos detrás de ellos, despacio, no quería que escucharan el ruido al caminar, el ruido de mi pierna de palo.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Primera parte.

No pude dormir en toda la noche, los ojos de Malfoy seguían en mi cabeza, ambas miradas, la del chico de diecisiete años suplicándome ayuda, y la de ayer, soberbio y hasta cortés, auque sabía que era mentira, sabía que en fondo él me odiaba, tanto tiempo pasé pendiente de él, tantas noches en vela como anoche, estaba tan abatida que hasta Ron se despertó, él que duerme profundamente…

-Herms, ¿que pasa?, ella está bien tranquila amor –me dijo semidormido.

Me sentí más culpable todavía, mi esposo creía que yo me preocupaba por nuestra hija, y ni siquiera había pasado la imagen de mi bebe por mi cabeza, ¡Merlín! Solo tenía mente para él, solo para él…

-estoy bien, duerme Ron –le susurré.

Ron pareció decir algo entre sueño que no entendí se dio media vuelta y se durmió.

Tenía que ocupar mi tiempo, sí eso era lo que tenía que hacer, gracias a Merlín McGonagal me ofreció el puesto de profesora de trasformaciones, en eso tenía que pensar, en dos días partía hacia Hogwarts y no tenía nada planeado, eso iba a hacer, planearía las clases de todo el año si eso me permitía olvidarme de él, sí eso de todo el año –me dije- por suerte, Ron como auror que es junto a Harry se quedarían en el ministerio, y Hugo al cuidado de Ginny, a pesar de lo loca que es mi amiga sé que sobreprotege a los niños, sobretodo a Hugo que es su ahijado, en ese sentido estoy muy tranquila y yo me iré con Rose lejos de Malfoy –sonreí-

Segunda parte.

Fue una de las mejores noches de mi vida, a pesar que me la pasé soñando con ella, mis sueños eran muy agradables, en todos ellos lograba vengarme de la sangre sucia –pensé sonriendo- al llegar a casa Alina usó sus influencias para dos cosas, primero para sacar sus boletos en avión hacia tierras lejanas y el segundo averiguar que es lo que iba a hacer Hermione en Hogwarts…

-lo tengo, cariño, tienes que felicitarme –me dijo provocativamente.

-no me digas que ya sabes el destino de la sabelotodo –gruñí.

-por supuesto, ¿con quien crees que hablas? Mis contactos son los mejores, si quieres hasta te averiguo cuantas veces a la semana se acuesta con el pelirrojo.

-no gracias paso -dije riendo-

Ella me besó los labios y me susurró –es la nueva profesora de trasformaciones.

Sonreí, tenía que tener un puesto en Hogwarts a como dé lugar.

Alina adivinó mis intenciones y me dijo, -va a ser muy difícil, cariño, pero si lo logras cuida bien de nuestro hijo.

-claro Alina, así lo haré…

Me cambié y me aparecí en el ministerio, para mi fortuna había una reunión entre el ministro y dos de los aurores miembros del trío de oro.

-¡Malfoy! ¿Que lo trae por acá?.

-necesito trabajo, ustedes se quedaron con mi mansión y mi fortuna, hasta que la recupere tengo que trabajar.

-¿Malfoy trabajar? –burló la comadreja.

-está bien, ya había pensado en eso, dijo el ministro, lo mejor es que este ocupado.

-y vigilado –dijo Harry.

-quiero trabajar en Hogwarts –afirmé.

-están todos los puestos ocupados –afirmó Harry.

-busquen alguno, me lo deben, toda mi fortuna en sus manos es justo que me den un puesto donde yo quiero.

Todos se miraron y Ron sonrió.

-hay un puesto para ti Malfoy –rió el pelirrojo con saña-

-el que sea –dije-

Todos lo miraron y él estaba feliz cuando dijo –es que Filch y la señora Norris, se tienen que jubilar, tienes ese puesto Malfoy .

Potter se quedó callado, el ministro pasmado, la comadreja feliz, auque no esperaba mi respuesta.

-acepto –en unos días viajo a Hogwarts.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Primera parte

Subí al expreso, nerviosa, pasar por el lugar dónde unos días atrás estaba parado él, hacía que mi corazón latiera a mil por horas, ¡mierda, Hermione! -me dije- no podes ser tan estúpida de ponerte así de histérica, se supone que amas a tu marido ¿no?, por que demonios suspiras por Malfoy, eso esta mal chica, desde hace muchos años que te pasa algo con este tipo, olvídalo, olvídalo de una vez.

Miré hacia atrás cuando el tren empezó a caminar, suspiré, se veía tan lindo, y lo que más me sorprendió fue que no me guardara rencor, me sonrió, estoy segura que fue a mí, auque con Malfoy nunca se sabe, me senté en uno de los compartimientos y me quedé mirando hacia el exterior, mi cabeza estaba llena de recuerdos, recuerdos del trío dorado, de mi lindo pelirrojo y mi amigo Harry, no quería pensar en el rubio, no lo haría, así que obligue a mi cerebro a recordar todas las aventuras de nuestros primeros años, estaba soñando despierta cuando me interrumpió la voz de la señora que vende golosinas,

-¿señora, quiere alguna golosina? –me preguntó la anciana.

-no, gracias –contesté- la mujer puso cara triste, entonces me arrepentí y decidí comprar algunas golosinas para Rose, en algún lado de Hogwarts la encontraría y se los daría…

-esperé señora –casi grité- déme algunas ranas de chocolate y grageas de todos los sabores, son para mi hija se las daré cuando llegue, a pesar que no podré resistirme de comerme algunas –dije riendo-

-gracias por comprarme, señora, en estos días es muy difícil vender, imagínese en todo el tren solo hay dos pasajeros –dijo la abuela bruja sonriendo.

Me metí una rana de chocolate entera en mi boca, evidentemente tenía angustia oral, cuando entró de improviso a mi compartimiento…

-¡Malfoy! ¿Que haces en el vagón?...

Segunda parte

Llegué a la mansión de Alina furioso, ¡maldita comadreja! Acaso pensará que yo Draco Malfoy voy a ser un celador como cualquier otro ¡imbesil! Por inepto y fanfarrón puso a su queridita en la boca del lobo, por que mejor puesto en Hogwarts no me podrían dar, puedo vagar por los pasillos del castillo a cualquier hora y sobretodo vigilarla, sabré que hace, como, donde y con quién, auque no creo que sea muy divertida la vida de la sabelotodo, haré de ella un infierno, seré su sombra, me verá en donde valla, o tal vez no me verá pero ahí estaré, y para las obligaciones de mi puesto, será fácil, ¿para que existen los elfos? –pensé mientras no paraba de reír…

Mi humor mejoró cuando al llegar a la casa, Alina que ya se había ido de viaje me dejó, en una nota, otro de sus regalitos…

Cariño, la sabelotodo tiene pasaje para mañana a las 8hs, que te diviertas.

Alina.

Preparé todo de inmediato y me fui hacia el tren, dejé pasar unos kilómetros cuando lo decidí y entré en su compartimiento…

-¡pero miren quien está aca! ¡Granger!


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

Me asusté, juro que me asusté, en cuanto lo ví mi corazón saltó de mi pecho, automáticamente me paré de mi asiento, y me puse roja… Merlín era todo un papelón patético.

Me miró de arriba abajo, lujuriosamente, clavándome sus grises ojos, creo que temblé, sí lo hice, no entendía por que el verlo ahora luego de tanto tiempo hacía que mis emociones fueran tan contradictoria, estaba feliz de verlo y al mismo tiempo muerta de miedo, él me sonrió le devolví una mueca de sonrisa …

-así que vas a Hogwarts sabelotodo –me dijo sonriente.

-¡qué haces en el expreso, Malfoy? –pregunté patéticamente.

-no es obvio cerebrito –me dijo alzando una ceja.

-Ron no… no me dejó terminar mi casi oración.

-así que la comadreja no te informó que vamos a ser compañeritos de trabajo –me espetó dejándome más atónita de lo que ya estaba.

-¿vas a trabajar en Hogwarts? –volví a preguntar estúpidamente. Malfoy decididamente anulaba mi cerebro.

-a ver si nos entendemos Granger, si estoy en el tren y te digo que seremos compañeros de trabajo…-burló lo tenía merecido.

Algo pareció pasar en mi interior y la Granger de siempre salió a la luz.

-ya sé, no soy estúpida Malfoy, lo que pregunto es cómo un ex convicto, va a trabajar en un colegio –le dije dándole un evidente golpe bajo, me felicité por ello.

Su expresión cambió y en un segundo me estampó contra el asiento, quedando él prácticamente arriba mío.

-si no quieres tener problema conmigo, Granger, no menciones mi detención, tú sabes que fue una injusticia, y por lo visto el ministro lo acepta también –me susurró en el oído.

-suéltame Malfoy –le dije mientras trataba de tomar mi varita.

-mira Granger, estamos solos en todo el tren, así que es bueno que hablemos, que nos pongamos de acuerdo, yo no tengo nada que perder, nada, así que cuando me veas compórtate y sobretodo no te jactes de tu buena vida de los últimos años, yo no la pasé tan bien, es cierto, auque el mundo da muchas vueltas y tal vez seas tú…-me amenazó, me odiaba se le notaba bien, cómo llegué a pensar que sería amable conmigo, solo por que una vez me había ayudado, en realidad él nos salvó de Bellatrix auque como se lo prometí, nunca se lo había dicho nadie.

No dijo mas nada respiró unas cuantas veces sobre mi cuello, había conseguido tomar mi varita así que sin mediar palabra.

-¡vete Malfoy! -le dije poniendo mi varita en su garganta.

-definitivamente, creo que no seremos muy buenos compañeritos –me espetó riendo pero sin soltarme ni acobardarse por estarle yo apuntando.

-¡dije que me sueltes! –confirmé con la voz mas clara que pude.

Se sonrió y pasó su lengua por mi cuello, sin demostrar siquiera un poco de miedo se fue incorporando poniendo una mano a cada lado de mi cuerpo lo que le permitió acercar su cara hacia mis pechos.

-los recordaba más pequeños –me dijo clavando sus ojos directamente en ellos.

-¡bastardo asqueroso! –le espeté mientras le daba un empujón para que se levantara de una vez.

Se echó a reír, mientras me seguía mirando con lujuria.

-me gusta, Granger, cómo en los viejos tiempos, nos vemos en el castillo –espetó yéndose.

Miré aturdida como se marchaba, al llegar a la puerta del compartimiento exclamó:

-nos vemos en el castillo, Granger, no me busques yo te voy a encontrar.

Tragué en seco, sabía que Malfoy iba a cumplir su amenaza…


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

Maldita sangresucia, se había atrevido de burlarse de mi detención justo ella, la odio, la odio tanto que me extralimité, no me convenía tratarla mal de entrada, pero no pude, no pude aguantarme y mi envestida causó que ella se diera cuenta de mi pequeño problema…

-¿estas herido? –espetó antes que yo me fuera del lugar.

-valla si la cerebrito quiere fraternizar después de todo –susurré.

Ella pareció arrepentirse de su pregunta, de haberme hecho quedar con su pregunta.

-estoy cojo, linda, un pequeño problema, pero no te alegres, no necesito correrte para alcanzarte –reí con mi mal chiste.

Ella rodó los ojos y me miró con pena, cosa que me enfureció nuevamente.

Iba a lanzarme sobre ella, juro que lo iba a hacer, tanto tiempo pensando en Granger, tantos años sin verla, si hasta el día en que me llevaron a San Murgo con la pierna engangrenada la había visto, sí hubiera jurado que la había visto en sueños, y ahora estaba ahí tan cerca, solos y para mí, pero ya había sido muy descuidado, debía controlarme así que solamente agregué…

-ya casi llegamos, mejor me voy, no querrás que nos vean juntos –le dije yéndome. Granger me miró, con sus enormes ojos café, esa mirada me hizo estremecer, y la odié más por eso, porque a pesar del tiempo trascurrido la quería, más que a nada en el mundo, y por eso la iba a destruir.

Llegamos a Hogwarts la ví bajar del tren, Hagrid había ido por ella, yo baje después, para que el semigigante no me viera, pero no sé si ella le habló de mí o que el imbesil, se dio vuelta y me habló.

-Malfoy, no creíamos que vinieras tan pronto –espetó como si fuéramos amigos entrañables, idiota, ese también me las pagaría otro que nada le importó de mi vida, y para colmo salió a relucir con esto…

-muchacho ¿cómo anda tu pierna? Pomfrey me habló de ello…

Le corté, esa medimaga chismosa, -muy bien, Pomfrey exagera como siempre.

Tuve que caminar, no me quedó otro remedio, ahí pude ver como Granger me miraba, había lanzado un hechizo para que no se notara tanto el defecto pero era imposible, la pata de palo hacía que mis movimientos fueran bruscos, auque elegante, nunca perdería mi elegancia auque tuviera que arrastrarme –pensé- mientras sonreía.

El semigigante iba llevando a Granger del hombro y yo los seguía detrás, podía escuchar la risa de ella cuando el sujeto le contaba seguramente anécdotas de los antiguos tiempos, tuvimos que caminar hasta llegar al castillo, no supe por que ya que la explicación se la había dado a ella y no entendí nada, pero caminar tanto hacía que mi pierna, o más bien lo poco que quedaba de ella doliera, Granger pareció tomar eso en cuenta por que se acercó a mí.

-¿Malfoy, quieres descansar un poco? –me dijo afligida.

-escucha Granger, lo que no me mata me hace más fuerte, créeme no necesito tu lástima –le susurré.

Ella pareció ofenderse, así que me miró de malos modos y siguió su camino, escamando algo como " no se puede ser gentil con Malfoy" mientras el gigante afirmaba con la cabeza.

Llegamos fuimos directo al gran comedor, tenía unas ganas terribles de sentarme y comer algo, cuando lo que escuche me hirvió la sangre.

-¿sabes quien también llegó hoy como profesor? –le decía el hombre.

-no, no tengo idea –dijo ella.

-Víctor Krum.

-¿Víctor? –dijo alegre, demasiado para mi gusto- hace tanto que no lo veo- agregó.

Y como si alguien lo hubiese llamado, para mi disgusto ciento a un sujeto abalanzarse hacia la sabelotodo y abrazarla mientras gritaba

-¡Hermione! Me alegro tanto de verte.


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8

A Malfoy es imposible quererlo ayudar, me preocupé por él, debe ser horrible tener que caminar tanto con una pierna lastimada, sin embargo el desagradecido despreció mi preocupación, ¿Qué otra cosa puedo esperar de un bastardo cómo él?

Sin embargo me sentí dolida, sí ¿cómo si no lo conociera?, esa semana en el castillo de Hogwarts, luego que Harry matara a Voldemort, seguramente fue amable conmigo sólo para que lo ayudara con su juicio y yo caí como una tonta, pensé que realmente era importante para él, auque eso no fue lo que me dijo exactamente, lo recuerdo como si me lo estuviera diciendo en este momento, dijo "tú eres especial para mi Granger" y yo me lo creí…

-¿sabes quien también llegó hoy como profesor? –me dijo Hagrid sacándome de mis pensamientos, pero cuando me lo dijo y lo sentí abrazarme, mi corazón saltó de alegría.

-¡Víctor! –dije con emoción, lo que pasó después me descolocó, Víctor tomó mi cara y me besó apasionadamente, su boca parecía succionarme y no salía de mi asombro, tampoco podía respirar, a no ser por que Malfoy le dio una trompada en pleno rostro haciendo que Víctor dejara mi boca, para empezar una lucha con él, si no fuera por Hagrid que hechizó a los dos...

-¡están locos! -Espetó el semigigante, luego de desencantarlos, Malfoy y Víctor se miraban con odio, -son un profesor y el celador de Hogwarts, ¡respeto!, son dos empleados del colegio.

Lo que había escuchado no lo podía creer, ¿celador?, ¿había dicho que Malfoy era un simple celador?, Víctor lo miró con desprecio, y Malfoy me miró a mí con odio, un profundo y gigante odio, pero…si me odiaba tanto ¿Por qué, le había pegado a Víctor?

Lo peor pasó cuando se acercó a mí y me siseó en el oído:

-sabía que no eras de confiar, ¿sabe tu marido, la comadreja que te revolcas con Vicky?, me imagino que no, ¡habías sido zorra!

Me quedé callada, estaba aturdida, sorprendida, no había pensado en Ron, debí hacerlo, pero ni por un segundo había pensado en él.

Víctor se adelantó hasta llegar a mí.

-perdóname Hermione, no me pude contener, recuerda que esos labios fueron míos antes que de nadie, -me dijo de una forma seductora que no recordaba de él-

-ahora estoy casada ¡No quiero que vuelvas a hacer algo así! –respondí. Cuando lo hice miré al rubio que fulminaba al búlgaro con la mirada y al oírme hizo un gesto de incredulidad.

-lo se Hermione, lo se, pero yo te amo, y lograré que tu me elijas a mí –afirmó Víctor ante la mirada de todos.

-será mejor que vallan a sus habitaciones, ¡Malfoy! La tuya está en las mazmorras las demás no sé iré a averiguar –dijo Hagrid mientras se iba

Miré a Malfoy que se iba, rengueaba demasiado, cosa que me llamó la atención, más cuando ví la cara de satisfacción de mi amigo.

-¿dime Víctor, tú sabes que le pasó a Malfoy?


	9. Chapter 9

Muchas gracias por sus post

Recuerden que un fics con post, es un fics felizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Besitos bigi

Capitulo 9

Sentía un profundo dolor, pero no era el dolor físico lo que me angustiaba, era el haber escuchado a ese oso, hablar de ella como lo había hecho, lo que más me dolía era que tenía razón, los carnosos labios de Granger habían sido de él, el oso descerebrado había sido el primero en besarla, luego del inmundo de la comadreja y lo que más me molestaba era que nunca los había probado, yo, Draco Malfoy que de estudiante me jactaba de que no había alumna que se resistiera a mis encantos, jamás la había besado y siendo sincero no es porque no lo intentara.

Merlín sabe que en varias ocasiones traté de seducirla, pero la maldita nunca cayó en mis redes, era como si no me viera, como si no existiera, y como eso me molestaba mucho la insultaba…como la insultaba, mis peores modales, mis mejores insultos, mis mejores desprecios fueron para Granger.

Había llegado a la cocina, no pensarán que iba a ir a mi habitación tan tranquilo, no, tenía que iniciar mi plan así que entre ante el desconcierto de todos los elfos…

-amo Malfoy –dijo un pequeño elfo saliendo a mi encuentro.

-¿te conozco?

-soy Tomy amo el hijo de Dobby.

Definitivamente era mi día de suerte,

-oh sí recuerdo a tu padre, un elfo muy servicial, nunca desobedeció una orden implantada por un Malfoy, es que somos sus amos por derecho familiar –le dije dejándole claro que no me podía desobedecer.

-claro amo –dijo asustado.

-escucha bien, porque no lo voy a repetir, tengo una habitación en las mazmorras, quiero la habitación que antaño ocupara mi profesor Snape.

-sí amo, -dijo más asustado.

-se encuentra tan bien la Sra Weasley –dije con asco- Hermione Granger,

-sí la Sta Granger, digo Weasley –mencionó Tobby.

-sí ella –le preparas la habitación continua a la mía la que Snape usaba como despacho, la agrandas con magia o haces lo que sea necesario pero la quiero ahí.

-sí amo –dijo ya aterrado.

-también hay otro sujeto Krum, Víctor Krum a ese lo quiero lejos en otro piso si fuera posible,

Tobby asentía pero salió detrás de él una vieja elfina.

-todo eso no será posible, la Señora McGonagal ya ha dispuesto las habitaciones.

-¿cómo te llamas? – la increpé.

-mi nombre el Dolly.

-mira Dolly, haya dicho lo que haya dicho la vieja esa, ustedes me hacen caso a mí, ustedes los llevarán a sus piezas así que la directora jamás se enterará.

Ambos asintieron, entonces los mandé a apurarse ya que en cualquier momento los iban a llamar para que acompañaran a los nuevos profesores a las habitaciones, no sin antes aclararles que yo era el nuevo celador, y que todos los trabajos referentes al cargo los tendrían que hacer sin chistar, excepto las rondas por todo el castillo y la vigilancia esa tarea era exclusivamente mía, de Draco Malfoy.

Ambos asintieron y se fueron, yo por supuesto me fui a mi pieza a esperar que Granger fuera alojada en la habitación de al lado, justo a un paso de mí, justo a unos metros de la boca del lobo.


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

Víctor largo una carcajada ante mi pregunta, no me contestaba y yo quería saber, él solo reía mientras miraba como Malfoy caminaba hacia las mazmorras, me quedé pensativa, Víctor no solía ser así, no el hombre que yo recordaba, los años habían hecho de él una persona distinta. Primero la besaba repentinamente, y ahora se burlaba de alguien que apenas había conocido hace muchos años. Evidentemente no era la persona que ella recordaba más cuando sin decirle nada la tomó del hombro casi abrazándola.

-¿Qué haces? –le pregunté disgustada, en ese momento Malfoy había mirado y negó con la cabeza la actitud del búlgaro.

-¡Vamos Hermione, solo te tomo del hombro! –me dijo sin sacar la mano, por lo cual hice un movimiento brusco y logré que me soltara.

-¡Víctor yo soy una mujer casada, te ruego me respetes! –espeté enojada.

Él se puso serio, pero no contestó mi pregunta y ya no quise insistir, tal vez Víctor halla estado en azkaban, Malfoy estuvo muy mal ahí, no quería ni pensar lo que estaba rondando en mi cabeza, no quería pensar que él haya sido el culpable de que Malfoy estuviera en ese estado…

Vino Hagrid y nos dijo que fuéramos hacia dónde estaba McGonagal que nos iba a entregar un programa de los temas a tratar en los distintos años, llegamos al despacho que antes ocupara Dumbledor, Hagrid dio la contraseña y los tres subimos.

-Señora Weasley, señor Krum me alegra verlos luego de tantos años, se ven muy bien ambos –espetó Minerva. Le dimos las gracias y ella nos entregó unas carpetas con nuestros respectivos nombres.

La directora llamó a un elfo para que nos acompañara a nuestras habitaciones, nos despedimos. Realmente estábamos cansados, a pesar de ser entrada la tarde, descansaríamos un rato para luego ir a la cena de bienvenida, que iba a ser a las nueve en punto, en el gran comedor, así que ambos seguimos al elfo.

-Hace cuantos años estas en Hogwarts -pregunté curiosa.

El elfo me contestó sonriendo,

-Yo la conozco a usted ama Granger, perdón Weasley.

-¿Nos conocemos?, dime Granger, le pediré a McGonagal que me llamen por mi apellido de soltera.

-En realidad mi madre me habló de ustedes, el trío dorado, amigos de mi padre Dobby.

-¿Tu eres el hijo de Dobby? –dije y casi lo alcé de la emoción, el pobre elfo me miró asustado del alboroto que había armado, pero enseguida sus ojos se llenaron de cariño, cariño que sentimos mutuamente.

Víctor nos miraba como si estuviéramos ambos locos seguramente no aceptaba mi manera de tratas al elfo.

-Ésta es su habitación- le dijo a Víctor, quien entró molesto por no poder despedirse a solas.

-Nos vemos en el salón comedor Hermione.

-Esta bien –le contesté sin mirarlo, seguí mi camino junto a Tobby.

-¿Cuál es mi habitación? –pregunté al elfo.

-Ama su habitación queda en el piso de abajo.

-¿En las mazmorras? –pregunté extrañada y pude ver como el elfo se ponía muy nervioso.

-Sí ama.

No quise seguirle perturbando, se notaba muy alterado, bajamos rápidamente y me indicó una habitación en una parte del castillo que no conocía, estaba todo muy frío, había una estatua que me parecía familiar, entonces recordé.

-¿No es la habitación que tenía el profesor Snape como despacho?

-Eso fue hace muchos años ama Granger, ahora es su habitación.

Le sonreí despidiéndome, me encantaba estar con el hijo de Dobby, su padre ocupaba un lugar grandote en mi corazón y su hijo era igualito a él.

Entré, la habitación era muy grande, con una cama, un escritorio, un enorme ropero, una chimenea que estaba encendida, la ventana que daba a los jardines y en el fondo dos puertas, la primera que trate de abrir estaba sellada, la otra era un baño enorme.

Dejé mi maleta encima del ropero, no tenía ganas de desempacar y me tiré de lleno sobre la cama, pensaba en todo lo vivido en el día, la aparición de Malfoy en el tren, no podía sacarme su rostro de mi mente, cerré los ojos, estaba quedándome dormida, cuando escucho unos golpes en la puerta, justo antes de abrirse.

-¡Granger! ¡Qué alegría tenerte tan cerca!


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11

Saltó de la cama, me pareció graciosa la forma en que lo hizo, me miró alterada, su pelo revuelto, su ropa desalineada, estaba patéticamente hermosa.

-¡Malfoy estás demente! ¿Cómo se te ocurre entrar a mi pieza sin avisar? –me dijo con demasiada furia.

-Yo golpee –afirmé – no es mi culpa si tú no me contestas.

-Estaba dormida. ¿Qué haces acá?

-Sólo te vine a ver –dije haciéndome el tonto- quería que supieras que estoy en la habitación de al lado, si necesitas algo solo me llamas.

Granger rodó los ojos mientras miraba un reloj muggle que tenía en su muñeca.

-De acuerdo Malfoy, si no puedo con algo te llamo –ironizó la maldita- ahora vete es tarde, tengo que ducharme y cambiarme para ir al gran comedor, no quiero hacer esperar a Víctor –exclamó sin darse cuenta-

Me enfurecí cerré la puerta y fui hacia ella -¿Dónde quedó la antigua Granger? ¿En que perra te convertiste?

-No hagas juicio de valores equivocados –me dijo- yo no soy igual que tú. Víctor es mi amigo ¿entiendes?, amigo.

-Por eso te besa en cuanto te vé – le tiré en cara.

-Eso ya se lo dejé en claro a él, ¿Pero que tengo que explicarte a vos? ¡Vete Malfoy! ¡Vete Malfoy! –gritó.

Le sonreí. -no dejaré que ese oso te acose –susurré mientras me iba.

Granger estaba roja, creo que adivinó mis intenciones, aunque realmente no, nunca se imaginará Granger hasta dónde puedo llegar, a pesar de todo, a pesar de sentirla, no me pienso correr ni un solo milímetro de mi venganza –pensé-

Entré en mi cuarto, sentí el agua correr en el baño de Granger, bufé se estaba preparando para el almuerzo, almuerzo al que yo no podía concurrir, -¡Mierda!-pensé- tenía que hacer algo para estar ahí, iría a hablar con McGonagal, sin pensarlo más fui hacia su despacho, no sabía la contraseña así que me quedé ahí parado, pero como la suerte estaba de mi lado apareció la vieja que quien sabe de donde venía…

-¿Malfoy?, ¿Me buscaba?

-Exacto.

-Subamos a mi despacho –dijo la vieja- la seguí, pronunció su clave "poción múltiple", estúpida clave, el viejo Dumbledor era mas simple, "helado de limón", "frutillas a la crema" –previsible, al entrar fui al grano.

-Quiero un lugar con los profesores, en el gran comedor –espeté.

-Pero usted es celador Malfoy, los celadores nunca…

No la dejé terminar –directora, yo no soy un simple celador. Si Potter y Weasley me dieron este empleo, es para humillarme, no quiero darles el gusto, además los celadores comen también –espeté.

La mujer se quedó pensativa…

-Esta bien Malfoy, puede sentarse con los profesores –sonreí y me fui directo al cuarto de Granger. Justo a tiempo el oso apareció muy ufano.

Esperé a verlos salir, el imbesil la tomaba del hombro, luego de darle un beso que Granger esquivó poniéndole la mejilla, iba tras ellos, al entrar al gran comedor los alcancé.

Granger me miraba sombrada, más cuando se sentó y aprovechando que McGonagal le dijo algo al mamut, me colé entre los demás y me senté justo al lado de ella.

-¿Malfoy, que haces acá?

-Vine a comer ¿y tú?

-sabes que no me refiero a eso, no puedes estar aquí Malfoy, los celadores…

-deja de fastidiarme sabelotodo, yo no soy un simple celador, pero pronto te darás cuenta –susurré mientras ponía mi mano sobre su pierna.


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12

Parte 1

Al entrar al gran comedor miré a la mesa de los Gryffindor, y Rose me saludaba con la mano, le hice una mueca como saludo, pero algo me distrajo. Vi a Malfoy entrar al lugar, con su capa negra hasta el suelo, algo de él me recordó a Snape, y un frío recorrió mi cuerpo, entró imponente llevándose a todos por delante, esquivé la vista cuando ví que me miraba, y me fui directa a la mesa a sentarme.

De un lado estaba la silla de Hagrid y al darme vuelta busqué a Malfoy, pero no tuve que esforzarme mucho ya que lo tenía al lado mío.

-¿Malfoy qué haces aca? – le pregunté por la sorpresa de verlo sentado junto a los profesores, me contestó una ironía y luego puso su enorme mano en mi muslo, por debajo de la pollera.

Dí un manotazo sacando su mano de mi pierna. -¿Qué haces, idiota?

Todos se dieron vuelta hacia mí, y el bastardo la volvió a poner más arriba, mientras me susurraba –¡no dejarás que todos se enteren lo perra que eres!

Cerré mis labios con furia, miré a la mesa de los alumnos y ví que Rose me miraba extrañada –¡saca la mano de ahí! –le espeté con furia ordenándole. El maldito se sonrió y Víctor vió su sonrisa.

-Hermione, por que no te pasas cerca de mí –me dijo serio.

-No lo hagas –susurró Malfoy.

Me enfurecí ¿Quién era Malfoy para tocarme una pierna y luego decidir sobre mi persona?, -pensé- entonces me levanté furiosa, no se que hizo él, ni cómo lo hizo, solo sé que mi pollera quedó atascada en la silla y al levantarme había quedado en paños menores, ante la riza del alumnado y principalmente de Malfoy.

-¡Granger espera! –me dijo y me tapó con su capa, Víctor se veía furioso, los demás algunos apenados otros, extrañados, yo roja, la directora solo atinó a decir.

-Malfoy, por favor acompañe a la señora Granger.

El rubio hizo un gesto con la cabeza y yo me fui atontada delante suyo…

-¿Qué hiciste? –reproché aún aturdida.

-Yo nada, tú te atascaste la ropa sola sin mi ayuda, y a decir verdad Granger serás el comentario de todos los alumnos –rió-

Nadie podía sacarme del pensamiento que Malfoy había tenido que ver con mi accidente, ni siquiera atiné a solucionarlo con un hechizo, nada completamente aturdida, quedar en bombacha frente a todos no era nada grato, pensé en Rose, tan alegre que estaba, llegue a mi cuarto y le cerré la puerta en la cara, miré mi pollera estaba rasgada, me puse otro atuendo y me tiré sobre la cama tenía que pensar la manera de vengarme, vengarme de Malfoy.

-Granger deja de llorar -dijo el idiota.

-Ni lo sueñes, jamás lloraría por algo así, me conoces muy poco –dije saliendo por el corredor hacia el Gran comedor.

Malfoy me miró agarró su capa, y fue detrás mió, aproveché para darme vuelta y apuntándolo con mi varita le dije –¡nunca más me pongas una mano encima!

Parte 2

Tenía ganas de llorar, no sabía como mi mamá podría haber tenido ese accidente, más aún cuando ví venir hacia mi mesa a Scorpius Malfoy, desde el tren ese niño se estuvo burlando de mí, sabía que mis padres no se llevaban bien con los suyos, pero yo no quería problemas, menos los primeros días de clase, pero tampoco podía dejar que dijera lo que quisiera.

-Lindas piernas las de tu madre Weasley –Dijo casi a los gritos, todos los Slytherim rieron a carcajadas.

No le respondí.

-Si no hubiera sido por mi padre, se hubiera tenido que ir en paños menores –Siguió diciendo.

Los profesores estaban charlando entre ellos y no se daban cuenta de lo que pasaba, mi cuerpo empezaba a encolerizarse, más cuando Malfoy siguió…

-La sangre sucia de tu madre lo habrá hecho a propósito, para que alguien la mirara…

Sin pensarlo me lancé sobre él tirándolo al suelo jalándole su rubio pelo con mis manos.


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13

Parte 1

Cuando entré al gran salón, sentí un gran revuelo, estaba muy nerviosa, me había imaginado que al entrar todos me mirarían burlándose, pero nadie dio vuelta hacia mí, solo miraban hacia la mesa de los Gryffindor era un inmenso tumulto de estudiantes y profesores tratando de separar a dos alumnos.

McGonagal petrificó a los estudiantes en cuestión, ellos habían quedado semi abrazados en el piso, lo peor fue cuando me acerque y ví una melena castaña mezclada con un cabello rubio lacio, tan rubio y tan lacio como el de Malfoy…

-¡Rose! –grité de manera inconciente, mientras corría hacia ella, Malfoy padre que estaba al lado mío largó una carcajada al ver que los rizos de mi niña estaban en el puño cerrado de su hijo.

-esto es el colmo, dijo Víctor de mal humor.

McGonagal trató de separarlos pero estaban muy entrelazados.

-tendré que sacarles el hechizo. Profesor Krum, tome a la niña Weasley, Señor Malfoy, agarre a su hijo –ordenó la mujer.

De inmediato a la vista de todos la directora varita en mano los desparalizó, pude ver como Rose peleaba al ser tomada por Víctor y también cómo Malfoy jalaba de los brazos a su hijo, quien al verlo se quedó inmóvil a su lado. Malfoy por su parte todavía sonriendo hizo una mueca de aceptación al pequeño.

-Merlín es igual a su padre a esa edad –pensé aturdida- Scorpius rió de costado al mirar a Rose, ese gesto lo conocía muy bien, ese gesto de superioridad mezclada con asco.

Seguía atontada, era como si el tiempo retrocediera, y volviera a tener mis primeros pleitos con el Slytherim, sentí una profunda angustia, por mí, por el paso del tiempo, por todo los planes que no se cumplieron, porque ya no volvería a ser niña, porque ya no podría cambiar la historia, pero sobretodo porque dado los acontecimientos Rose sufriría mucho, tanto como yo, porque dado la situación, mi hija repetiría la historia.

Parte 2

Granger se había atrevido a amenazarme con su varita, me las iba a pagar –pensé- caminaba delante de mí, siempre la había observado caminar, movía sus caderas de modo natural, no para provocar, pero valla que lo hacía, sobretodo al subir las escaleras, iba detrás y tenía unas ganas tremendas de atrapar su trasero con mis manos, solo para fastidiarla, pero me contuve.

Entramos al gran comedor ví un tumulto, cuando afiné mi visión encontré que mi pequeño había empezado con su deber, tenía entre sus brazos acorralada a la pequeña sangresucia. La vieja los había paralizado, y me pidió ayuda para cuando quitara el hechizo, también lo hizo con el gorila Krum.

Granger estaba desconsolada su pequeña impura estaba en el suelo y Scorpius estaba sobre ella.

Tomé a mi hijo y lo paré a mi lado, en ese momento sentí como si el aire me faltara, debajo de una melena de rulos castaños apareció la cara de Granger. Quedé atontado, la Weasley era idéntica a su madre en esa edad, miles de recuerdos volvieron a mi mente y desee con el alma retroceder el tiempo, volver a tener once años y empezar todo de nuevo.


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo 14

McGonagal ordenó a todos los alumnos que volvieran a sus lugares, ví como Draco Malfoy miraba a Rose, me asusté más de lo que estaba, la agarré fuertemente y la acompañé hasta que llegó a su mesa, mi niña se sentó algo cohibida, había estado muy mal con su comportamiento y lo sabía.

Rápidamente me fui a sentar a mi lugar, pude ver como Víctor se sentaba a mi lado, también como Malfoy lo encaró…

-¡ese es mi lugar! –dijo Malfoy casi a los gritos.

-los lugares no tienen dueño.

-lo sé, pero yo lo tomé primero, el hecho que la señora Granger haya tenido un percance y me viera obligado en acompañarla no significa que puedas ocupar mi sitio.

Víctor sabía que el rubio estaba en lo cierto, además el hecho que Malfoy se hubiera sentado ahí ya le daba la oportunidad de hacerlo siempre, no se acostumbraba a sentarse en lugares distintos, es decir al igual que los alumnos, cada uno podía elegir cerca de quien sentarse y una vez elegido siempre se respetaría el lugar.

Sin buscar ningún nuevo pleito, Víctor cedió su sitio y Malfoy al sentase volvió a poner su mano en mi muslo, como si le perteneciera.

-saca tu maldita mano de ahí –le dije muy enojada.

-lo siento tendrás que acostumbrarte, siempre ese lugar fue ocupado por Pansy y ella nunca quitó mi mano de su pierna.

Enfurecí, pero no sabía bien el porqué, si el hecho de declarar abiertamente que no sacaría su mano me exasperaba o si lo que me había desencajado era su mención de Parkinson, o más aún el saber que durante siete años ella estuvo sentada a su derecha, y la mano de él sobre su pierna…

-eres un descarado –dije mientras le retiraba violentamente su mano.

-no te quejes –espetó mientras volvía a la carga –a ti solo te acaricio, ella tenía otras atenciones –susurró descaradamente.

Miré hacia todos lados, un fuego corría por todo mi cuerpo y no sabía o no quería saber, mis mejillas seguramente estaban encendidas, pensé en gritar, pensé en empujarlo y jalarlo fuera de mi lado, pero el escándalo de Rose y su hijo estaba todavía latente, ¿cómo iniciar uno nuevo sin dejar a Rose marcada? ¿Cómo iniciar uno nuevo, sin afectar la armonía que había logrado McGonagal? Tenía que ser lista, sería una lucha de voluntades y mi voluntad decía que esa mano no debía estar ahí.

Lugo de unos minutos la comida estaba sobre nuestros platos, no le quedó otra que usar sus dos brazos para comer, así que fui liberada de su sometimiento, comencé a hablar con Hagrid, de nuestras vidas, le conté muchas anécdotas de mis pequeños, reímos, charlamos, así la cena pareció pasar rápidamente, cada tanto sentía la mano de Malfoy volver a mi pierna, pero lo manejé bien, logré que no me perturbara, cada tanto lo miraba de reojo, y me felicitaba mentalmente al notarlo aburrido y desorientado.

Cuando los alumnos fueron yéndose hacia sus respectivas salas comunes ví pasar a Rose quien me saludó con su mano, muy al contrario de Scorpius que solo dedicó una mirada a su padre.

Cuando nos pudimos ir del lugar, Víctor se acercó a mí y me fui con él sin darle tiempo a nadie, salimos y tomé un atajo que siempre usábamos con Harry y Ron, (gracias al mapa del merodeador), y me volví a felicitar al saber que el rubio no había podido seguirme, cuando llegamos a las mazmorras le mostré a mi amigo cual era mi habitación, Víctor abrió la puerta y me jaló al interior.

-¿Qué haces? –pregunté desorientada.

-Solo tratar de evitar a Malfoy dijiste que su habitación estaba cerca – me dijo, omití decirle que tan cerca estaba, no quería que empezara a hablar del rubio, más bien solo quería que se fuera, pero no lo hizo…

-Hermione, no sabes lo feliz que estoy de volverte a ver –me dijo, cosa que le agradecí y empecé a irme hacia la puerta, no me agradaba estar ahí sola con él.

De golpe se abalanzó contra mí, y empezó a tratar de besarme.

-¡suéltame Víctor vete! Espeté muy enojada mientras lo empujaba.

-Yo te amo Hermione –dijo amarrándome contra mi voluntad.

-yo estoy casada Vítor ¿suéltame! –casi grité.

La puerta se abrió y entró Malfoy quien agarró al enorme húngaro y lo sacó a la rastra de mi habitación, yo estaba atontada, no podía creer que Malfoy tuviera esa fuerza Víctor era claramente más fuerte que él, le llevaba casi medio metro más de estatura, eso que Malfoy era muy alto…

Mientras lo arrojaba al pasillo gritó -¡la señora dijo que te fueras!

Víctor me miró con enojo, pero no dijo nada solo se fue, entonces Malfoy aprovechó para entrar a mi pieza y acorralarme él contra la pared.

-¿No puedo creer cómo dejaste a ese mamut que entrara a tu habitación, Granger!

-el entró de la misma forma que tú –le grité.

-ya veo –dijo soltándome y regalándome una sonrisa.

-de acuerdo Granger, yo no tengo que estar en esta habitación, nos vemos, luego dijo Malfoy saliendo.

Nos vemos luego –repetí en mi mente –idiota- pensé.

Nunca imaginé el verdadero significado de sus palabras, me acosté a dormir, cerré la puerta con miles de hechizos, también la puerta bloqueada – Hermione estás paranoica- me dije- pero la precaución siempre fue una de mis cualidades.

Sin embargo a la hora cuando ya estaba dormida, sentí como alguien se acostaba a mi lado, me dí vuelta asustada y lo ví, allí en mi cama mirándome mientras me sonreía, vestido con un simple pantalón pijama se encontraba mi pesadilla mayor, Draco Malfoy.


	15. Chapter 15

Capitulo 15

Salí del gran comedor apurado, Scorpius apenas me había mirado, eso era lo que yo quería, sin embargo sentí un vacío al ver a mi único hijo odiarme, sin perder tiempo en sentimentalismos, marché directo a la salida al ver a Granger escabullirse del brazo del orangután, -¡Mierda, tengo que alcanzarla! –pensé- pero al salir del tumulto ya no le volví a ver, me enfurecí conmigo mismo y más aún con mi estúpida pierna que no me dejaba ser lo rápido que era entes, busqué desesperado por todos los pasillos cercanos pero no dí con ella, malhumorado por lo astuta que había sido la Gryffindor, resolví ir a las mazmorras, y replantearme el modo de actuar en lo sucesivo. Iba absorto en mis pensamientos cuando oí la voz chillona de la mujer…

-yo estoy casada Vítor ¿suéltame! –gritó. Sentí una puntada en mi pecho, un calor subió a mi garganta. ¡Lo iba a matar!, nada impediría que le retorciera el cuello. Entré. Lo agarré de la túnica y lo saqué al pasillo.

-¡la señora dijo que te fueras! –le espeté en la cara. El mamut se levantó miró a Granger y se alejó. Mi furia renació, pero esta vez era ella la destinataria.

-¿No puedo creer cómo dejaste a ese mamut que entrara a tu habitación, Granger!- le recriminé a pocos centímetros de su cara, acorralándola.

-él entró de la misma forma que tú –me dijo, tenía razón yo la estaba invadiendo, y esa no era la idea, no por lo menos cuando ella estuviera conciente, así que dije una tontería y me fui, no sin antes recalcarle que nos veríamos pronto, la pobre no tenía idea de cuan pronto nos veríamos…

Ya en mi cuarto me dedique a escucharla, Granger había puesto un montón de hechizos en las puertas, largué una carcajada, el dejar esa puerta sellada había sido una gran idea, por supuesto cualquier persona pensaría que era la forma de introducirme a su habitación, sin sospechar la verdad, me felicité mentalmente y luego de unos cuantos minutos al comprobar que dormía, tomé mi varita y entré a su cuarto.

Había poca luz, solo una penumbra que entraba por la ventana, igualmente mis ojos de gato la veían azorados, estaba un poco destapada abrazada a una almohada que la había puesto vertical a la cama y la acorralaba contra la pared con una de sus piernas.

Pude ver su trasero, la maldita tenía puesto un pijama cuya parte de abajo era solamente un pequeño short blanco, sus largas piernas estaban al descubierto y en los pies tenía puestos unos soquetes blancos, que la hacían verse más sexy.

Caminé hasta estar al lado de la cama y me senté en el borde subiendo mi pierna buena a la cama y recostándome a su lado.

Ví como se movía extrañada, también ví como me miraba somnolienta, saqué mi varita y le lancé un hechizo aturdidor, uno que aprendí estando en Azkaban, el hechizo consiste en dejarte conciente, sin poder defenderte, en un estado de semi conciencia, del cual no podes salir, no podes despertar, sin saber al día siguiente con exactitud si el recuerdo es real o una simple pesadilla…

Ella me miró asustada, le sonreí, y la empecé a acariciar, recorría sus brazos sus hombros su cuello, ella me miraba con sus enormes ojos café, sabía que no podía hablar, valla si lo sabía, cuantas veces me habían torturado con el mismo hechizo, cuantos crucios había tenido que soportar en Azkaban, sin poder gritar por culpa de ese hechizo.

El recuerdo de lo vivido hacía que sintiera dolor, y el dolor me hacía enfurecer más con ella, por lo que mis manos se posaron en sus pechos, le abrí la casaca botón por botón lentamente, sus ojos me pedían piedad, una piedad que no podía darle. Pareció entenderlo y los cerró. La ví llorar en silencio y esa imagen me hizo recordar otra. ¿Habría sido verdad?, ella hizo el mismo gesto que durante años quedó grabado en mi mente, el día que los azotes hicieron perder mi pierna, el día que antes de desvanecerme la ví en Azkaban, cerrar sus ojos café, y llorar en silencio.


	16. Chapter 16

Mil gracias chicas por sus comentarios

Besitos bigi

Capitulo 16

Primera parte

No pude soportar seguir viendo su llanto así que deje de manosearla y me acurruque a su lado, Granger seguía con los ojos cerrados hipó unos minutos más y se quedó dormida, aproveché para acariciarla a mi antojo, ya sin lastimarla, ella seguía durmiendo, me acurruqué más a su lado la tapé con el cubrecama, yo ya estaba acostado totalmente a su lado así que también me cubrí, ambos dormimos abrazados, ella por obligación yo por una profunda necesidad.

Me desperté temprano, salí despacio de la cama, tomé mi varita y le quité el hechizo, sabía que tenía que irme rápido, así que atravesé el placard y me marché…

Segunda parte

Me desperté asustada, podía jurar que Malfoy había estado en mi cama. Sentía su perfume, y al lado mío, el colchón estaba hundido, como si hubiera soportado un peso.-por Merlín Hermione estás alucinando- pensé mientras comprobaba que todos mis hechizos estaban iguales a cuando los había puesto, era imposible que alguien los hubiera quitado y vuelto a poner, eran hechizos realizados por mí, salidos de mi varita.

Me senté en la cama, me sobresalté, tenía la blusa de mi pijama desabrochada, un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo, ¿Y si era verdad? ¿Y si Malfoy había desabrochado mi blusa? Sentía sus manos en mi cuerpo, sentía su respiración en mi nuca, sentía su presencia, Merlín, me estaba volviendo loca.

Sentí fuertes golpes en la puerta.

-Hermione ¿estás lista? Vine por ti –sentí la voz de Víctor.

Miré mi reloj estaba perdida, mi primer día de clase y ni siquiera me había bañado.

-¡Estoy retrasada, Víctor! Nos vemos en el salón comedor –grité sin darle tiempo, ni esperar su respuesta entré en el baño a ducharme.

Cuando salí ya vestida lista, para ir al menos a tomar una tasa de té, estaba Malfoy a un costado de mi puerta.

-¡Tarde Granger! - me recriminó.

Lo miré quería examinar cada centímetro de sus reacciones, si el bastardo se había atrevido a violar mi intimidad, algún rastro tenía que haber, es decir, siempre fue frío e implacable, pero en algo se iba a traicionar y yo estaría ahí para comprobarlo.

-lo sé no dormí bien –espeté.

-pero Granger, ¿tuviste pesadillas?

-en realidad no se muy bien –dije mirándolo- solo que alguien desabrochó mi blusa mientras dormía.

Miré su rostro tuve la impresión de haberlo consternado, pero pronto me dijo:

-¿engañaste a la comadreja? ¿Metiste al mamut a tu cama?

Lo miré parecía enojado, pero algo me decía que su reacción era falsa, no le respondí y me fui para el gran comedor, para mi asombro Malfoy no me siguió –Merlín, estaba loca, ¡extrañaba al rubio!-pensé.

El desayuno fue rápido todo el tiempo tuve a Víctor al lado mío tratando de disculparse por lo del día anterior y diciendo una y mil veces cuanto me amaba. Sin darle importancia me puse a pensar en mi primera clase, iba a ser con los chicos de primer año, Gryffindor y Slytherim juntos, vería a Rose, también estaría Scorpius, tenía que tranquilizarme, solo eran niños de primero –pensé-

Salí del Gran comedor y fui hacia el aula de transformaciones, me senté y esperé la llegada de los alumnos, Rose entró y me sonrió, eso era todo lo que necesitaba para ser feliz, la clase iba muy bien, los chicos hacían muchas preguntas (sobre todo Rose) y se hacía una experiencia muy dinámica, estaba feliz, era mi primera clase y todo marchaba muy bien.

Estaba haciendo un hechizo ejemplificador cuando la puerta de entrada se abrió.

-señorita Granger, necesito hablar unos minutos con un alumno. –dijo Malfoy desde la entrada.

Miré a su hijo, la cara del pequeño se trasformó a pesar de fingir frialdad y superioridad. No necesitaba preguntar a quien buscaba, pero lo hice.

-¿a que alumno señor Malfoy?

-a mi hijo Scorpius Malfoy.

Le hice señas al chico para que salga. El pequeño así lo hizo.

Seguí la clase estaba tardando mucho, cuando volvió miré su cara, tenía los dedos marcados en su blanca piel. No había duda Draco Malfoy le había pegado una cachetada a su hijo.


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo 17

Primera parte

Deje que el pequeño se sentara, respiré hondo, enfurecí.

-¡niños! tengo que salir un minuto, sigan con su trabajo hasta que regrese, no hagan bullicio –espeté.

Me fui angustiada, ver la cara de Malfoy pequeño con esa marca me hizo acordar a Draco Malfoy y el terror que siempre aprecié que le tenía a su padre, Lucius…

-¡Malfoy! –grité al verlo. Él se paró en seco, definitivamente no esperaba que yo fuera por el.

-¿Granger? me puedes decir ¿que hace la sabelotodo fuera de su recinto del saber?

-sin ironías Malfoy, ¡sabes que no puedes pegarle a un alumno, auque fuera tu hijo!

Me miró arqueando una ceja, y sonrió, eso me puso más colérica.

-me había olvidado, Granger la defensora de los pobres y desprotegidos –burló.

Le hice una mueca de fastidio y fui contre él,

-¿como te atreves a pegarle así a un alumno mío? –le dije mientras lo amenazaba con mi varita.

De golpe me lanzó contra una pared y me tomó del cuello.

-¡no te atrevas a decirme que hacer con mi hijo, Granger! -susurró.

Me tenía casi asfixiada, sentía como mis pulmones reclamaban aire y mis labios se hinchaban y adormecían, no pude escuchar que otras cosas decía, al principio me trate de defender, pero a los pocos minutos sentí que todo se acababa y mis ojos se fueron cerrando mientras miraban la cara desorbitada de Malfoy…

Segunda parte

Sentí al mamut que estaba golpeando su puerta, seguro Granger se iría con él –pensé- sin embargo lancé un hechizo para escuchar bien a través de la puerta y lo que oí me agrado, ella se había quedado dormida, sentí que lo despedía y se empezaba a duchar, me sonreí al imaginar lo perturbada que se sentiría al recordar la noche que había pasado y con quien.

Salí al pasillo dispuesto a esperarla, no tardó mucho, estaría alterada por haberse quedado dormida –pensé-

-¡Tarde Granger! –le dije, ella me contestó que no había dormido bien, me sonreí.

Pero ella dijo una frase que no pensé escuchar

-alguien desabrochó mi blusa mientras dormía.

Merlín ¿cómo pude ser tan estúpido de olvidarme abrocharle su pijama? Fingí no darle importancia, le dije algo tonto de la comadreja y ella se fue, no la seguí, tenía que pensar.

Luego de un rato la ví ir para su clase, deje pasar un buen rato que aproveche ir a la cocina y darle instrucciones al Tobby para que hiciera mi trabajo, y luego pensé en entrar a su clase, usaría cualquier excusa, por lo que pensé en ir a buscar a Scorpius, así lo hice.

Entré a su clase sin llamar y pedí por un alumno.

-¿a que alumno señor Malfoy?- me preguntó.

-a mi hijo Scorpius Malfoy.

El muchacho vino conmigo de malas ganas, me hacía acordar tanto a mí a su edad, odiaba que Lucius apareciera en Hogwarts, el tenerlo cerca no era nada bueno, y Scorpius opinaba igual que yo,

-escucha Scorpius, tienes que vigilar a la Weasley –le dije.

-¿Por qué? -Me respondió soberbio.

-Porque yo te lo mando, le conteste malhumorado.

El chico me miró desafiante y me dijo –me obligarás como padre, porque con tu puesto de celador no puedes mandar a nadie –espetó con ira.

Enloquecí y le dí vuelta la cara con un sopapo, no dijo nada, me miró con furia y se fue.

Quedé aturdido, había hecho un gran trabajo, ese chico me odiaba, además era valiente mucho más que yo a esa edad, estaba pensando en mi hijo cuando apareció la sangre sucia de Granger.

En un mal momento. En un mal lugar. Me recriminó lo hecho a mi hijo. Y no pude más, la tomé del cuello y apreté, con odio, hacia ella, hacia mi vida, hacia mi padre, hacia todos, pero en especial hacia mí, ella me miraba, sus labios latían, trató de zafarse, no pudo, yo apretaba más, sus labios se hincharon, sus ojos se cerraron lentamente, su corazón dejó de latir.


	18. Chapter 18

Capítulo 18

Me sentí morir junto con ella ¿qué había hecho? La solté del cuello y su cuerpo se deslizó por la pared, me arrodillé a su lado, estaba pálida, muy pálida, desesperado busqué alguna señal de vida, no la encontré pero era imposible, Granger no podía morir así de fácil, me negué la posibilidad, la tomé en mis brazos y corrí por los pasillos, fui a la enfermería, no me importaban las consecuencias, Pomfrey tenía que salvarla.

Maldije a mi pierna que no me dejaba ir lo rápido que quería, maldije los pasillos, las escaleras, los pasadizos, si no conociera el castillo mejor que a mi casa, jamás hubiera llegado a tiempo, pero lo hice, la deposité en una camilla justo cuando entró la vieja medimaga.

-¡Señora Weasley!, gritó la bruja corriendo hacia ella, yo estaba oculto, siempre tuve mucha suerte, y siempre instintivamente busqué salvar mi pellejo, así que me quedé escondido, tampoco iba a sacrificar mi libertad, menos por la sucia impura, ví como la medimaga por medio de su varita hacía aparecer un montón de ungüentos, varios se los hacía oler, otros trataba que se los tomara, parecía que nada funcionaba y yo veía como la mujer se desesperaba más…

-¡mierda Granger, reacciona! –pensé desconsolado, pero ¿Por qué sentía ese dolor en el pecho? ¿Qué me importaba a mí si la impura se moría?

Me fui del lugar, empecé a vagar por los pasillos y allí los ví, Scorpius estaba burlándose de la pequeña Granger, la insultaba, la humillaba, tal como yo se lo había ordenado, mi hijo me vió de refilón y entonces fue mas cruel con ella, la pequeña cargada de libros al igual que su madre trató de esquivarlo y Scorpius fiel reflejo mío, le hizo una zancadilla en la cual la niña tropezó y calló de bruces golpeándose fuertemente y desparramando todo en el suelo…

-¡eres patética Weasley! –mofó Scorpius desde el piso, riéndose a carcajadas.

-¡vete! –le grité- mi hijo me miró desconcertado, se suponía que debía felicitarlo, pero verlo en esa situación, creada por mí lo sé, me descompuso el estómago.

-¿estás bien? -le dije a la niña, quien me sonrió, su risa me desarmó, ¿cómo podía parecerse tanto a su madre?

-gracias señor, pero… ¿usted no es el padre de Malfoy?

-sí lo soy, y lamento lo desconsiderado de mi hijo.

Ella rió, su risa era dulce tan dulce como...¡basta!, me estaba volviendo loco, no podía seguir pensando en ella, luego de haberla lastimado como lo había hecho, luego de estar sin saber si estaba viva.

-no le diga nada –me pidió defendiéndolo, creo que no le caigo muy bien, hace dos día que nos conocemos y él…

No la dejé terminar, no podía oírla, no quería oír lo injusto de sus insultos hacia ella, lo injusto de mis insultos hacia su madre, porque al decir verdad las dos eran inocentes…

La pequeña empezó a juntar los libros, yo la ayudé, me volvió a sonreír, y yo me volví a enfurecer, esa niña era de Granger, esa niña era de Weasley, esa niña debió ser mía.

Debo haber puesto una cara especial, ella es muy inteligente, tanto como…, me miró a los ojos, miró más allá de lo normal, y antes de irse me dijo algo que caló mis huesos…

-creo que para ti, yo tampoco debía haber nacido ¿no?

-¿Quién te dijo eso? –grité.

-tu hijo –me dijo tranquila- le pregunté el porque no me soportaba, y el dijo eso, dijo que el problema era yo, solamente por eso por nacer, porque nunca debí haber nacido.


	19. Chapter 19

Capitulo 19

Me desperté en la enfermería, pude ver la cara de la medimaga relajarse, el cuello me ardía fuertemente, la boca la tenía pastosa, no podía tragar, la cabeza me dolía fuertemente y no entendía ¿Qué hacía yo ahí?

-¿te encuentras bien Granger, perdón Weasley?

-Granger, está bien –dije sonriente, y sí gracias estoy bien.

-¿Quién le hizo eso? ¡Pensé que no podía hacerla reaccionar, estuvo sin palpitaciones técnicamente muerta!

Sentí una angustia profunda mientras mi mente se llenaba de imágenes, imágenes del atacante, imágenes de Draco Malfoy. –No lo recuerdo – mentí.

Pomfrey no me dijo nada solo se fue mientras movía la cabeza en forma negativa, no me había creído, sabía que estaba protegiendo a alguien, -Merlín, ¿por qué lo protejo a él, si es la persona que más me odia, que más me lastimó y sigue lastimando en toda mi vida?

Me quedé quieta creo que hasta dormí un poco, cuando desperté él estaba allí, me miraba con sus ojos grises, estaba tan aturdida que no sabía si era un sueño o una realidad, hasta que comenzó a hablar…

-¿no estas muerta, Granger? –Susurró en mi oído –veo que no me delataste, buena chica, no me gustaría involucrar a muchos magos, tú sabes tener que repartir "obliviate" a todos los que lo supieran… ¿Por qué, no habrás creído que yo iba a hacer peligrar mi libertad? –sonrió-

Cerré los ojos, no quería verlo, sentí sus manos recorrer las marcas de mi cuello, sentí que me tomaba la temperatura y pegó un grito…

-¡enfermera!-gritó.

Abrí los ojos y miré azorada, una chica joven entró rápidamente.

-dígale a la medimaga, que tiene fiebre.

La joven se fue y yo rodé mis ojos – ¡eres, increíble!, casi me matas y pegas semejante gritos por un poco de temperatura.

-¡solo yo puedo lastimarte! –afirmó.

-¡estás loco!- dije asustada.

-lo sé, tantos años de encierro te trastornan, Granger, sin embargo, lo dicho es lo más coherente de mi vida, tú me perteneces y solo yo soy tu dueño.

-¡estas loco! –repetí. Mientras trataba de incorporarme, había recordado que mis alumnos estaban solos, ¡tenía que ir con ellos!

Me lo impidió reteniéndome en la cama.

-¡déjame Malfoy! Tengo que ir con mis alumnos.

-no es necesario, le dije a McGonagal que te había encontrado atacada, por supuesto ella supo mi responsabilidad en el ataque, pero no tiene pruebas y tú no vas a delatarme. Conseguí de la vieja que te librara de tus clases de hoy ¿no soy un amor?

-¡vete no quiero verte! –le escupí en la cara, no le gustó. Entonces me atacó por dónde más me duele.

-linda niña Rose Weasley- me dijo- mi hijo Scorpius tuvo una pequeña discusión con ella, claro que lo reprendí, auque tal vez en el futuro no lo haga.

Me sentí mal, de pronto la habitación parecía dar vuelta y sentí, unas ganas terribles de vomitar.

-¡no te atrevas con ella! –dije a modo de súplica.

-tranquila Granger, tú hija me cayó muy bien, no la lastimaré – agregó.

Pero nada podía estar peor, nada con Malfoy cerca nuestro, no lograba entenderlo, ¿Dónde estaba aquel Malfoy que me había defendido de su tía Bellatrix, negando conocerme? ¿Dónde el Malfoy de los pocos meses siguientes, dónde hasta parecía quererme? ¿Dónde el Malfoy que me pidió ayuda antes de ir preso en Azkaban? ¿Dónde el Malfoy que quise ayudar y no pude? ¿Dónde el Malfoy, por quien estuve a punto de no casarme con Ron? –pensé- y sin poder evitarlo, me largué a llorar.

Estaba hipando, cuando una mueca de Malfoy me hizo mirar hacia atrás, en la puerta se encontraba Víctor, quien entró aclamando…

-Hermione, ¿te encuentras bien?.


	20. Chapter 20

Hola mis lindas

Lamento no haber podido escribir ayer.

Gracias por leer

Besitos bigi

Capitulo 20

Fui a la enfermería, no podía estar sin saber de ella, el remordimiento me asfixiaba… ¿Y si por fin lo había logrado? ¿Y si por fin la había sacado de mi vida para siempre? ¿Y si por mi culpa ella estaba muerta? ¿Y si nunca más la volvía a ver, a sentir su voz, a sentir su presencia?

Porque a pesar de estar lejos de ella todos estoy años, siempre sentí su presencia, cómo aquella vez que la ví en sueños en Azkaban, como la vez que la eché de San Murgo…

Cuando llegué sentí un miedo atroz, la cama dónde la había dejado estaba vacía, mi corazón empezó a desbocarse, mi irá empezó a llegar a mi mente, quería romper todo el lugar, lanzar hechizos a diestra y siniestra, que todo fuera un caos, un caos tan profundo como el que sentía en mi corazón, tomé mi varita estaba dispuesto a todo, hasta a terminar con mi vida si ella… si ella… no puedo pensarlo siquiera, menos decirlo… acabaría con mi vida y ya.

Fui interrumpido por Pomfrey, la muy bruja me había estado observando desde el principio.

-¿fuiste tú no Malfoy?, tú casi matas a Granger.

La miré fijamente y pude ver su desconcierto, es que no sabía que hacer, si insultarla y lanzarle un imperdonable, o besarla, la vieja bruja me había dado la mejor noticia "ella no estaba muerta"

-no se confunda, sí fui yo quien la trajo, solo eso –afirmé-

Por supuesto no me creyó, no era tan estúpida, pero me daba igual. Empecé a registrar todo el lugar hasta dar con ella, hasta dar con Granger.

-¡debes marcharte!- me anunció.

-no lo haré –le dejé en claro.

Creo que comprendió, por que solo se fue.

Ella estaba pálida, blanca como la leche y su cuello era de un color bordó, ¡Merlín!, ¿cómo pude lastimarla así?

La empecé a acariciar, su piel me perdía, su olor me desquiciaba, al rato, despertó…

-¿no estas muerta, Granger? –le dije queriendo ser sarcástico, pero en realidad mi voz sonó patética.

Le dije algo sobre lo bien que había hecho al no mencionarme, cuando al tocarle la frente sentí que hervía. Maldije a la enfermera por no ayudarla y ella me maldijo a mí con su burla, sin embargo le dejé claro que me pertenecía, que era yo quien decidía sobre ella, que era yo quien podía lastimarla.

Trato de irse, me echó, la amenacé, sé perfectamente que el punto débil de ella son sus hijos, y la amenacé con su hija, se lanzó a llorar como un bebe, no sabía si pegarle por débil o besarla hasta dejarla sin aire, iba a besarla cuando lo veo llegar, el imbesil del gorila había aparecido.

Le sonrió, Granger le sonrió. Tenía que hacer algo.

-estoy bien Víctor –le contestó.

-vine para quedarme contigo, Hermione, no permitiré que estés con malas compañías- le dijo.

Eso me enloqueció.

Tomé mi varita y lo petrifiqué.

Pomfrey vino azorada.

La tomé en mis brazos y me largué con ella. Granger no abrió la boca, creo que estaba demasiado asustada. No era para menos. Antes de irme le lancé un obliviate a los dos.

Quería llevarla lejos, muy lejos, donde nadie supiera de nosotros nunca más, pero no era posible, como ex convicto tenía un hechizo localizador, y cualquiera del ministerio daría conmigo en un par de horas, así que solo la llevé a su pieza, y me quedé con ella.

-¿por que haces todo esto?

-¿por que no acabas conmigo de una vez? –me suplicó.

-lo siento, Granger, todavía no puedes morir, ya te lo dije, sólo yo puedo matarte, pero todavía no, todavía debo saber ¿Por qué me abandonaste cuando más te necesitaba? –espeté.


	21. Chapter 21

Hola mis lindas

Quiero invitarlas a un concurso de fics para Navidad

El foro .

Pueden pasar a escribir un fics, a leer y votar, eso sí dejen post…

Mil gracias besitos bigi

Capitulo 21

Malfoy está loco, totalmente loco, petrificó a mi amigo para después huir llevándome en sus brazos, no sin antes lanzarles un hechizo para alterar la memoria de Pomfrey y Víctor.

Su cara está desencajada y no me atrevo a cuestionarle dónde me lleva, por lo que puedo ver, parece dirigirse a las mazmorras, sí, gracias a Merlín parece llevarme a mi cuarto…

-¿por que haces todo esto?

-¿por que no acabas conmigo de una vez? – le dije cansada.

Me contestó que antes de matarme tenía que hacerme una pregunta: ¿Por qué me abandonaste cuando más te necesitaba?

Mi corazón se congeló, estaba loco, lo dicho, yo no lo había abandonado.

-¿qué?, le dije. Yo no te abandone fuiste tú, cuando legré verte me echaste.

Pareció crecer su ira a niveles descomunales. Era como si no pudiera gestionar palabras por miedo a no poder controlarse, temí por mi vida nuevamente, algo en mí lo alteraba, lo desencajaba, era extraño, parecía necesitarme y al mismo tiempo detestar permanecer a mi lado. Me miró, su mirada era asesina, pero no desvié la vista.

-¿te atreves a decir que no me abandonaste? Granger – dijo tratando de aparentar calma.

-yo no te abandoné. –afirmé.

-Granger, no me miraste en el juicio, no declaraste a mi favor, tampoco te ví en Azkaban, estuve casi 8 años en esa prisión, y si no fuera por Alina que aceptó embarazarse, para obligarlos a casarnos y luego poder conseguir una prisión domiciliaria, hubiera estado en Azkaban los 19 años, sin saber de ti Granger, es decir sí supe de ti, supe como te casabas con Weasley, y como nacían tus hijos. –dijo siseando, cada una de las palabras.

-yo…yo... quise defenderme, yo había intentado todo, sabía que no me entendería, y me dí por vencida antes de intentarlo, me largué a llorar, lloraba incontrolablemente, él me miró con asco y se fue, antes de irse le grité:

-¡cuando logré verte me echaste!

-Granger ¡habían pasado siete años, y te terminabas de casar con Weasley! ¿Cómo querías que no te echara? -dijo con voz resignada, no me gritó, no siseo sus dichos, y eso fue lo que más me dolió, lo dijo con certeza, con la certeza que yo sabía que él tenía, porque en su lugar, pensaría exactamente lo mismo.

Se fue, y sentí que mi vida terminaba, había sido débil, me había dejado manejar por Ron y todo el ministerio, ahora lo sabía, Ron era el responsable de todo, como amigos que éramos, le había confesado mi amor por Malfoy a él y a Harry, pensé que me ayudarían, pensé que lo ayudarían, fui una idiota y ahora era tarde, demasiado tarde…

Me quedé tirada en la cama llorando mientras recordaba…

Flash Back

-¿Qué te pasa Hermione? ¿Por qué estas tan rara?-

-eso Herms, Harry tiene razón, hace rato que te veo distante y preocupada,

-no llores, Hermione, solo dinos que te pasa –preguntaba Harry.

-es que lo amo, hace tiempo que nos queremos, estoy enamorada de Draco Malfoy.

Fin de Flash Back

Flash Back 2

-él nos ayudó Ron, él nos ayudó cuando no nos delató en la mansión Malfoy, además él fue por Dobby, para que nos liberara, lo amo Ron…

-tranquila Herms, yo te ayudaré a ser feliz, que tú seas feliz es lo más importante, sabes que no creo en Malfoy, sabes que creo que él te esta utilizando, pero lo mismo te ayudaré.

-gracias Ron eres un gran amigo.

Fin Flash Back 2

Seguía llorando hasta que me quedé dormida, y creo que soñé con él creo que soñé con Malfoy, que estaba ahí en mi pieza, mirándome…


	22. Chapter 22

Hola mis lindas PERDON por estos días de fiesta no se si podré escribir seguido…

Quiero invitarlas a un concurso de fics para Navidad

El foro .

Pueden pasar a escribir un fics, a leer y votar, eso sí dejen post…

Mil gracias besitos bigi

Capitulo 22

Merlín, que no insista, que no niegue su abandono, porque no me podré contener…

-yo no te abandoné. – me dijo, y mi furia creció, un fuego infernal abrazaba mi cuerpo, desde la punta de mis pies hasta mi cara, necesitaba desquitarme, Merlín sabe que no quiero volver a lastimarla. Me controlé y empecé a recriminarle…

Cada acto que le recriminaba, hacía que mi pecho recordara y mi corazón se sentía humillado, vacío, recordé como esperaba su declaración en el juicio, como cada día que pasaba, me convencía a mí mismo, que al otro día ella daría golpe de gracia, al contar todo al salvarme, Hermione sería mi salvación y terminó siendo mi ruina.

También recordé como me auto convencía en la celda de Azkaban que ella llegaría, lo hice durante días, meses, hasta entender que no iba a venir por mí nunca, que nunca me ayudaría, porque todo había sido una trampa, todo había sido mentira, una venganza, se había vengado de mí por los años de maltrato, así que me prohibí pensar en ella y lo había logrado.

-¡cuando logré verte me echaste!

Una frase equivocada, en un momento equivocado, jamás debió tirarme en la cara, que la había echado, ¡Merlín!, se apareció con el estúpido de su marido, cuando estaba en San Murgo, cuando terminaba de perder mi pierna, ese día juré venganza, venganza que voy a cumplir y no lo haré sobre ella, sino sobre quién más le duele, llorará lágrimas de sangre, se desesperará, tendré control sobre ella, no tendré piedad, como ella no la tuvo conmigo.

Sonreí, y le dije calmadamente, todo lo que pensaba de su estúpida frase, para luego irme.

La sentí llorar, por más de dos horas, ese tiempo lo tomé para darme una vueltita por mis que aceres de celador, cuando comprobé que todo estaba en perfecto orden, fui por Scorpius.

-¿padre? –me dijo en cuanto me vió.

-vine solo para indicarte lo que tienes que hacer mañana.

Mi hijo no dijo nada, sabe perfectamente que tendrá que hacerlo, auque no le guste, desde chico sabía que no debía contradecirme, y no lo haría por nada ni por nadie.

-mañana con una excusa, llevas a Weasley a las mazmorras, no me importa lo que le digas, usa la imaginación, no mezcles a nadie, solo tú y ella, ¿sabes dónde queda mi habitación? ¿No?

El rubito afirmó con la cabeza.

Sonreí, -sigues hasta el fondo del pasillo y bajas la escalera, yo estaré esperándolos.

-¿a que hora padre? – se atrevió a preguntar-

-antes del desayuno.

No dijo nada, le hice señas para que se marchara.

-no llegues tarde –le espeté.

No se dio vuelta, ni me miró, así tenía que ser, así tenía que ser mi hijo.

Me fui a mi habitación y al saberla dormida, ingresé a la de ella, la perra había puesto hechizos en todas las puertas, idiota, nunca averiguaría como entraba, sus ojos se veían hinchados, me acerqué y los acaricié, intentó despertarse, pero le lance el hechizo aturdidor, no pudo hacer más nada, desde ese momento ella era mía, como iba a serlo cada noche de su vida…


	23. Chapter 23

Quiero invitarlas a un concurso de fics para Navidad

El foro .

Pueden pasar a escribir un fics, a leer y votar, eso sí dejen post…

Mil gracias besitos bigi

Capítulo 23

No podía dormir, hacía mucho tiempo que mis sueños eran perturbados, la imagen de él recorría mi cerebro, su imagen y su orden, tenía que cumplir… ¿pero por que, justo con ella? Estaba obligado a odiarla, desde hacía mucho mi padre había inculcado ese odio en mí, para ella y para todos los hijos del trío de oro, ellos eran mi objetivo, lo sabía…

-Malfoy ¿estás despierto? – me preguntó Alexis Nott, quien era mi compañero de cuarto.

-Sí lo estoy.

-ya me parecía sentirte dar vueltas, ¿nuevamente tienes pesadillas? –me preguntó semidormido.

-¡no y no le digas a nadie de mis pesadillas! –espeté con furia.

-no lo haré Malfoy, somos Slytherim ¿no? nosotros no tenemos pesadillas. Mi padre dejó bien claro ciertos asuntos –

-por supuesto, tu padre y el mío eran compañeros, tal para cual –dije con enojo.

-tal para cual -repitió Nott antes de quedarse dormido.

Le había mentido, sí tenía pesadillas, solo que esta vez, no necesitaba estar dormido, mi pasadilla era ella Rose Weasley, y la manera en llevarla a la trampa de mi padre, la manera en meterla en la boca del lobo…

Salí temprano, no tenía ningún plan, todos me parecían sin sentido, ella no era mi amiga, ni conocida, solo habíamos peleado un par de veces, a decir verdad era yo quien la había indultado, qué decirle, como llevarla hasta él …caminé sin rumbo, y como si Merlín quisiera ayudarme la veo sola venir hacia mí…

-¿perdiste a tu primito, Weasley? -me salió el comentario sin pensar.

Ella pareció aturdida.

-¿le hiciste algo a Albus? –me preguntó realmente angustiada.

-¡yo no! ¿Cómo crees? –dije en burla.

Esa chica tenía un concepto pésimo de mí, en un segundo llegó a la conclusión que yo había lastimado a su primo.

-¿dime dónde está, Malfoy? –casi rogó.

Había sido muy fácil, demasiado fácil, tragué en seco, no quería decirle, no quería mandarla con él, pero era un Malfoy, mi sangre estaba podrida, mucho más sucia que la de ella…

-lo ví ir hacia las mazmorras, bajar por unas escaleras.

Ella dudó por lo que tuve que agregar.

-tú primo es un débil, estaba llorando.

Weasley se desesperó y empozó a correr hacia las mazmorras, yo la seguía, iba tras ella muy cerca casi rozaba su cuerpo, pensé en detenerla antes de que llegara, pensé en hechizarla, petrificarla para que no pudiera llegar a mi padre, pero era un cobarde, tengo que admitirlo, un cobarde que a pesar de odiar a mi padre y a todo lo que él representa, acepto sus órdenes como un esclavo, más arrastrado que cualquier elfo…

Llagamos al lugar.

-bajo por esas escaleras -le dije.

Weasley empezó a descender y luego la escuché gritar, su grito estremeció mi alma, su grito me paralizó, pude ver que peleaba en brazos de mi padre, pude ver que él se reía mientras le tapaba la boca con la mano.

-muy bien echo, Scorpius, justo a tiempo trajiste a la presa.

Mi padre estaba sonriente y yo me sentí la peor basura del mundo mágico y no mágico, tan basura que mi cuerpo tembló cuando Rose clavó sus ojos miel en mí, cuando pude sentir que ya había comprendido todo, cuando en su expresión me hizo saber que la había decepcionado y que nunca más iba a confiar en mí.


	24. Chapter 24

Quiero invitarlas a un concurso de fics para Navidad

El foro .

Pueden pasar a escribir un fics, a leer y votar, eso sí dejen post…

Mil gracias besitos bigi

Capítulo 24 POV Rose.

Hoy parece ser un hermoso día, pensé en cuanto me levanté, había un sol radiante, algo inesperado para la época del año, sonreí, estar en Hogwarts era lo mejor que podía pasarme, desde siempre supe que sería feliz en el colegio, desde que mi madre me contó sus días de estudiante soñé con poder ingresar, todo era tal cual como me lo había imaginado, perfecto, era temprano sin embargo decidí bajar a la sale común, allí esperaría a Albus para desayunar…

Luego de estar leyendo un libro de lectura ligera que solía tener en el salón, sentí como mis tripas rugían, necesitaba alimentarme, no era de comer mucho, pero evidentemente los aires del lugar abrían mi apetito, pensé en seguir esperando a mi primo, era raro que tardara tanto, pero no lo hice, decidí ir a desayunar sola…

Mi mala suerte hizo que me cruzara con Malfoy…

-¿perdiste a tu primito, Weasley? -me dijo desafiante.

Me estremecí, sentí que todo encajaba a la perfección, por eso no bajaba Albus, Malfoy le había hecho algo malo.

-¿le hiciste algo a Albus? –le pregunté con angustia.

-¡yo no! ¿Cómo crees? –burló.

Sabía que el bastardo tenía algo que ver. Me dijo entonces que lo había visto ir para las mazmorras.

Me fui corriendo, increíblemente Malfoy me seguía. No encontraba a Albus, miré para todos lados desesperada iba a volverme cuando el rubio me dice que mi primo había bajado unas escaleras…

Yo bajé, pero antes de hacerlo vi como Malfoy parecía quererme decir algo, lo miré pero él no me dijo nada, bajé lo más rápido que pude cuando siento que alguien me atrapaba…

Merlín, era su padre, reía mientras me tapaba la boca, y felicitaba a su hijo por haberme engañado, ¡qué estupida fui!, nadie sabía que yo estaba ahí, nadie me iba a buscar…

Me dejó en el suelo, me sacó la varita riendo…

-no creo que puedas hacer nada con ella, pero conociendo a tu madre… dijo riendo.

Me quedé quieta mirándolos a los ojos, Scorpius parecía molesto, lo que no entendía era si estaba molesto conmigo o con su padre.

Tenía unas ganas enormes de llorar, pero me resistía a hacerlo, no entendía nada, no sabía por que querían hacerme daño, porque eso era lo que harían, si no para que toda esa mentira.

-no me mires así –espetó Malfoy padre- te pareces tanto a tu madre, pero quédate tranquila no te lastimaré, solo quiero conocerte un poco, y darle un escarmiento a la perfecta Granger.

-¿me secuestras para vengarte de mi madre?-le dije.

-de alguna forma es cierto, pero no lo recordarás –rió.

Me acordé de ese hechizo que mencionaba mi padre, seguro lo utilizaría luego para que yo no pueda recordar lo que él y Scorpius habían hecho.

-vete Scorpius, tienes que desayunar –le ordenó.

El chico lo miró, me dio la impresión que no quería dejarme sola con él.

-¡vete ya Scorpius!- ordenó, pero el rubito no se movió, sentí miedo por él, su padre parecía furioso.

-no la lastimaré, vete ya –repitió.

-padre, no te atrevas a lastimarla –le dijo siseando mirándole a los ojos, Malfoy padre, hizo una mueca de sonrisa.

Scorpius vino hacia mí.

-no te va a pasar nada malo –me dijo. Y yo le creí.


	25. Chapter 25

Quiero invitarlas a un concurso de fics para Navidad

El foro .

Pueden pasar a escribir un fics, a leer y votar, eso sí dejen post…

Mil gracias besitos bigi

Capitulo 25 POV Draco Malfoy

Estaba nervioso, Scorpius tardaba demasiado en traer a la pequeña Granger, caminaba por el recinto hasta que los escuché.

La pequeña bajaba rápido por las escaleras, mi hijo estaba aturdido, temí que le gritara que se fuera, temí que la salvara de mí, auque a decir verdad, estaba deseando eso, deseando que Scorpius la alejara de mí.

Sin embargo mi hijo no lo hizo, él era obediente, tal como yo obedecía a Lucius.

Le tapé la boca a la castañita, la condenada se defendía golpeo en varias ocasiones mi pierna, creo que al golpear con la madera quedó algo dolorida.

La solté

Me preguntó si la había secuestrado para vengarme de su made, inteligente, tan inteligente como ella. Le dije que sí pero que luego no recordaría nada, sonreí mientras le ordenaba a Scorpius que se fuera.

El condenado no se iba, tuve que prometerle que no le haría daño. Mi hijo no estaba seguro de irse, se acercó a la niña y le dijo algo que no escuché luego se fue.

La pequeña sabelotodo me miraba fijamente, con sus enormes ojos miel, su alborotado pelo lleno de bucles mal formados, pero sobretodo con su aparente valentía, propia de ella, propia de Granger.

-no me tengas miedo, nada te voy a hacer.

-no te temo –dijo segura- a decir verdad, no se que pensar de usted, a veces amable, otras irritado, sobre todo con su hijo, mi padre me habló muy mal de usted, pero mi mamá….

-¿Granger, que te dijo Granger de mí? –pregunté cauteloso.

-ella solo regaña a mi padre por hablar mal de usted, a mi madre no le gusta que se hable mal…

-oh, Claro en general, la puritana de Granger, no acepta que se levanten falsos testimonios de ninguna persona ausente ¿no?, ¡que considerada tu madre! –espeté con furia, ya que por mi mente pasaron todas las mentiras dichas en el juicio, tantos falsedades, y Granger estaba ahí, sin embargo no me ayudó, sin embargo no le importó, y ahora se hacía la buena con su hija…

-¡déjeme ir! –me dijo casi a los gritos.

-no grites niña, nadie te oirá, primero porque estamos en las profundidades de las mazmorras y nadie vienen por aquí, segundo porque puse un sin fin de hechizos para impedir que se escuché el mínimo ruido.

-no lo entiendo señor ¿Por qué se quiere vengar de mi madre?-me preguntó.

-es algo privado, Rose. – ¿así te llamas no? –pregunté para lo que ella me afirmó con un movimiento de su cabeza.

-te decía Rose, que es algo entre ella y yo, solo quiero que se asuste al no encontrarte.

-¡es horrible! –dijo nerviosa, yo se que mi madre, sufrirá mucho por mí, ¡usted la quiere lastimar!

-tienes razón pequeña. La quiero lastimar mucho, tanto como ella me lastimó a mí.

-¡miente!- me gritó. Mi madre no es mala, ella nunca lastimó a nadie.

-¡no hables de lo que no sabes! Tu madre no es una santa, ella me mintió mucho tiempo, hizo que creyera en ella. ¡Es una mentirosa! ¡Tu madre es una mentirosa!

-no diga eso de mi mamá –dijo la niña ya llorando.

-¡qué pasa Weasley! No soportas las verdades. Tu madre es mala, se burló de mí. Me dejó abandonado sin importarle si estaba vivo o muerto. Al decir verdad ella quiere verme muerto.

-¡mentira! –lloraba ya a mares. Lo que usted dice mentira, si mi madre lo quisiera muerto no tendía esa foto.

-¿foto? ¿Qué foto?

-La que guarda en su caja musical, yo la encontré sin querer, pero estoy segura que es usted.

Me quedé atónito ¿Granger guardaba una foto mía?

-estoy segura, a pesar de ser una foto vieja –agregó hipando- esta ella y usted en un parque y se están besando.


	26. Chapter 26

Quiero invitarlas a un concurso de fics para Navidad

El foro .

Pueden pasar a escribir un fics, a leer y votar, eso sí dejen post…

Mil gracias besitos bigi

Capítulo 26 Rose POV

Scorpius se fue, me quedé sola con su padre, parecía ser una persona atormentada, rara, muy rara, casi no sonreía y pude ver que quería atemorizarme.

-no le temo –le contesté a una pregunta.

Quise saber por que se quería vengar de mi madre si ella siempre lo defendía y hablaba bien de él. Lo vi asombrado, no así de que mi padre lo detestara.

Él quiere vengarse escondiéndome, para que mi madre sufra. Le dije que mi madre era una buena persona, empezó a hablar muy mal de ella, enfurecí, cometí una infidencia, le hablé de una foto que mi madre tiene escondida, yo la encontré de casualidad, en cuanto vi al padre de Scorpius supe que era el chico de la foto, al decir verdad, primero pensé que era Scorpius, pero era imposible el chico de la foto era igual que él pero más grande, además tendría que ser de la misma edad de mis padres.

Malfoy padre pareció desfallecer cuando le hablé de la foto, hizo una mueca de sufrimiento, como si yo le hubiera lanzado un hechizo, realmente estaba confirmando mis sospechas, ellos habían sido novios o algo así, mi madre nunca me confesó nada, y eso me molestaba, no sabía porqué.

Se quedó muy callado por unos minutos hasta que me lanzó un hechizo para atarme, y se fue, me quedé quieta, había entendido que nadie me escucharía ahí, habían pasado unos minutos hasta que siento ruidos, pensé que volvía, pero nadie aparecía.

-¿quién está ahí? Pregunté asustada.

-¡ayúdenme, estoy secuestrada!- grité.

Sin embargo quien apareció no me iba a ayudar, detrás de unas bolsas apareció de a poco la imagen de él, la imagen de Scorpius Malfoy.

Hermione POV

Vino McGonagal a buscarme, parecía preocupada.

-¿Hermione, has visto a Rose?

-no, no desde ayer, ¿Qué pasa? ¿No me asuste?

-posiblemente no sea nada, pero su primo Albus vino en mi búsqueda porque dice que no fue a desayunar y no la encuentra por ningún lado.

-por Merlín –grité y salí corriendo cómo un bólido, mi primer pensamiento fue hacia él, tenía que encontrar a Malfoy, no sabía por que pero desde que lo ví cerca de Rose, sentí miedo por ella.

Mcgonagal fue pasa la sala de profesores para preguntarle al resto y yo me fui directo a las mazmorras.

-¿Granger, ya te cansaste de hacerte la maestra ciruela?, me dijo en cuanto me choqué con él.

-¡Rose, dónde está mi hija! –le increpé.

-¿la pequeña sabelotodo? ¡Es tu hija, no la mía, auque debió serlo!, ¿cómo se supone que voy a saber dónde esta? –me dijo susurrando.

Me quedé helada cuando me dijo que tendría que haber sido su hija.

-no la encontramos Malfoy, y mi hija es muy buena, si la ves por favor…

-¡claro Granger! tranquila seguramente está con alguna amiga –me dijo consolándome.

Las lágrimas salían de mis ojos sin poder controlarlas.

Lo miré suplicante, me tambaleé y empecé a ir hacia el gran comedor, Malfoy venía tras de mí, vi un tumulto de gente frente a la pared del baño de Miltle la llorona.

Me acerque a ver que pasaba y vi que Malfoy lo hacía también, en la pared había un escrito con tinta roja que parecía sangre…

"LA CÁMARA DE LOS SECRETOS SE HA ABIERTO PARA ACABAR CON LOS SANGRES SUCIAS Y MEZTISOS".


	27. Chapter 27

Capítulo 27

Draco POV

Vino directo a mí, esa mujer tenía de mí el peor de los conceptos, en cuanto le dijeron que había desaparecido su hija no pensó en nadie más para encarar, aunque en realidad tenía razón, yo y solo yo era el culpable.

-¿Granger, ya te cansaste de hacerte la maestra ciruela?, le dije tratando esquivar el tema.

Me preguntó por su hija y estaba realmente desesperada, sentí un dolor fuerte y extraño en mi pecho, era lo que quería que ella sufriera, pero no soportaba verla sufrir.

Le dije una tontería, que su hija estaría por ahí con alguna amiga, me miró suplicante y agradecida por mi palabras y se fue, justo para donde quería que fuera, ya había gente leyendo el mensaje, me había quedado muy bien, aterrador, sabía lo que el trío dorado había sufrido por causa de la Cámara Secreta…

Leyó el mensaje y se desvaneció, la tomé antes que se golpeara contra el piso, sentí miedo, recordé un comentario de Weasley acerca de una enfermedad de ella…

Flash back

-pero si es Malfoy o lo que queda de él, -dijo Ron entrando a la celda.

Lo miré sin decirle palabra alguna, no es que no quisiera insultarlo, lo anhelaba, es que mi garganta falta de agua, ya no podía emitir sonido, mis cuerdas vocales hacía mucho tiempo que no funcionaban…

-¿todavía la esperas?, hace tiempo que es mi esposa, ¿sabes? Tenemos una niña, y a pesar que el medimago le advirtió no volver a quedar embarazada, me debe amar tanto que esta en cinta, nuevamente, auque tal vez no sobreviva el parto, creo que dañé demasiado su corazón, tal vez no sea de ninguno de los dos.

Fin del Flash Back

La llevé a su cuarto, tuve en un principio la intención de llevarla al mío pero era imposible, muchos me habían visto cargarla, estaba por entrar cuando apareció McGonagal, estaba alterada y tras de ella venía el gorila de Krum…

-¡A la enfermería, Malfoy! ¡Urgente a la enfermería! –gritó la directora.

Mi pánico aumentó, McGonagal no actuaba así por nada.

Mi maldita pierna no me dejaba avanzar más rápido, y el gorila pretendía arrebatármela…

-dámela, yo soy más rápido –dijo.

Se la entregué, ¡maldita sea! Se la entregué y él se la llevó alejándola de mi vista.

Paré contra una pared, ya no podía verlos, me tomé la cabeza, no quería pensar, las palabras de la niña me taladraba la mente, sabía perfectamente de que foto hablaba, era como si la viera en este momento, ella venía hacia mí y me rodeaba con sus brazos mientras nos comíamos la boca, habían sido pocas semanas de felicidad, valió la pena estar vivo para disfrutar de esos días, pero luego todo cambió, y ahora tal vez…no quería pensar, mi vida no tendría sentido sin ella.

Scorpius Malfoy POV

La había atado, Rose estaba sola y atada, ¡maldito! ¿Por qué mi padre era sí? ¡Cómo deseaba tener una familia normal!, la escuché pedir ayuda, estaba asustada, tenía que ayudarla.

-¡Malfoy, ayúdame! –me dijo.

-¡Weasley! –dije mientras me acercaba.

Tomé mi varita y conjuré un hechizo, sí soy chico para eso, pero soy un Malfoy y cuando eres un Malfoy la niñez no existe. Vi como ella me miraba asombrada, en pocos segundos estaba desatada.

-¿sabes magia? Me dijo asombrada, era gracioso ver como le asombraba que un futuro mago hiciera magia…

-claro soy mago –respondí burlón.

-todos lo somos pero yo no se hechizos todavía.

-tú no eres una Malfoy –dije sin pensarlo.

-¡claro que no!- espetó con desagrado.

Me sentí ofendido, le pareció horroroso ser una Malfoy algún día. Era una mocosa tonta, una mocosa que no entendía nada, yo me estaba jugando por ella, me estaba exponiendo a la ira de mi padre.

Sentí un ruido y lo supe…él había llegado.


	28. Chapter 28

Capitulo 28

Hermione Granger POV

Desperté en la enfermería, escuche la voz de Víctor y como Pomfrey se deshacía de él, sentía un fuerte dolor en el pecho -¡mierda!-pensé, de nuevo mi problema cardíaco, mis ojos me pesaban pero tenía que despertar, como un flash vino a mi mente el escrito del muro, como un flash pasaron por mi cerebro las imágenes de la cámara secreta y toda la maldad que ocultaba en sus pareces, mi niña, mi Rose, tan buena, tan débil, recordé cuando quedé petrificada por el basilisco, el peligro de muerte que había sentido, también recordé que Harry me dijo que Malfoy había deseado verme muerta…

¡Malfoy! Ni siquiera en ese estado podía dejar de pensar en él, era un sacrilegio, mi hija desaparecida y yo pensaba en él.

Intenté incorporarme, pero caí desvanecida, volví a intentarlo numerosas veces, hasta que pude abrir los ojos…

-¡Granger!, no te muevas te encuentras delicada –dijo Pomfrey

¡Que no me mueva!... ¡Que no me mueva! Mi hija peligraba, ¿cómo no me voy a mover?

-¡Mi hija! ¡Mi hija! –logré articular.

-la encontraremos, tranquila, la encontraremos.

Eso significaba que todavía estaba desaparecida, hice mi mayor esfuerzo y traté de levantarme…

-¡no! Granger ¡no! – decía la medimaga.

La empuje, caminé a los tumbos y tomé el pomo de la puerta. Algo golpeo en mi espalda y ya no recuerdo más nada.

Draco Malfoy POV

-Scorpius, ¿por que liberaste a Weasley?

-dijiste que no la lastimarías y la dejas sola y atada –me reprochó.

-yo sé lo que hago, nada iba a pasarle –afirmé.

-eso no es seguro, si hechizas la puerta no escapará.

Lo tomé de su túnica y lo arrastré hacia mí.

-¡crucius! –le lancé.

Mi hijo se retorcía en el suelo y la chiquilla vino a torcerme el brazo para detener el conjuro. Cuando lo logró fue hacia él.

-¡estoy bien!, le dijo levantándose mientras sostenía su estómago.

¡No puedo creer que trate así a su hijo! –me reprochó Weasley.

Yo tampoco podía creerlo, estaba repitiendo la historia, le estaba haciendo a Scorpius lo mismo que Lucius a mí.

Mi hijo me miró con odio, y me fui de ahí. Dejándolos encerrados con miles de hechizos que lancé a la puerta, tenía que verla por lo que fui directamente a la enfermería.

Cuando llegué no había nadie, la ví tendida en una cama, parecía sedada, tenía unos tubitos muggles que le recorrían el cuerpo, me acerqué y la besé…

Ella dijo algo, algo que no pensé oír, pero que me confirmaba su traición…

-Ron... Ron…


	29. Chapter 29

Capitulo 29

Rose Weasley POV

-¡le lanzó una maldición imperdonable! Scorpius estaba tirando en el piso y se retorcía.

Me lancé contra su padre ¡maldito! Lastimaba a su hijo, el chico se levantó y fingió estar bien.

Se fue Malfoy padre, se fue.

Me abalancé a Scorpius…

-¡tranquila estoy bien! No es la primera vez que él me regala un crucius –me dijo.

Mi cara debe haber sido elocuente, ya que él, me sonrió.

No podía creer que Scorpius se lo tomara como algo normal, estaba despeinado y pude ver cuan parecido era a su padre, y al mismo tiempo qué diferente era…

Tomó su varita y empezó a lanzar hechizos sobre la puerta.

-estamos encerrados, no puedo abrirla, creo que se esforzó esta vez, ya que generalmente logro escaparme.

Mi cara era de más horror, él estaba confirmando que frecuentemente, Draco lo encerraba y lo castigaba, sentí mucha pena por él, mi vida había sido muy feliz hasta ahora, el pensar que había otra gente que no era tan afortunada, me mortificaba.

-escucha, me dijo. No quiero tu lástima, no la necesito. Tengo que salir de aquí, y no es por mí, mi padre siempre se arrepiente luego de algo como lo de hoy, si tenemos que salir es por ti, por tu seguridad y la de tu madre…

Draco Malfoy POV

Sentí furia, estaba reaccionando y lo llamaba, llamaba a su maridito. Me fui, tenía que empezar con mi plan, me escondí cerca de su cama y empecé a golpear mi pierna de madera contra el suelo, el ruido era rítmico, y pronto me dí cuenta que lo escuchaba…

Tomé mi varita y distorsioné mi voz,

-la cámara de los secretos, está abierta y la primera en morir será tu hija, murmuré.

Pude ver que se levantó y salió al pasillo casi a los gritos, llamaba a la pequeña, llamaba a Rose Weasley…

Hermione Granger POV.

Pompey debe haberme inyectado, no puedo abrir los ojos,

-¡no! Ron, no lo hagas no te lleves a los chicos, estábamos en la madriguera, solos con los péquenos, Hugo tenía meses, le pedía el divorcio, Ron enfurecía, se los iba a llevar lejos…. Ron…Ron…lo llamaba pero él no volvía.

Desperté estaba sola, entonces escuché ese ruido, eran golpes, pasos, que venían hacia mí, Rose ¿dónde está Rose?...

…esos pasos, y una voz alguien me decía que mi bebe iba a morir…

Me levanté y corrí buscándola, pero al llegar cerca de las mazmorras me desplomé. Y no recuerdo más hasta mucho tiempo después…


	30. Chapter 30

Primero que nada quiero agradecer a una lectora que no puedo (no se por que) contestarle los post como hago con las demás…

Te quiero SALESIA siempre estas con tu apoyo en todos mis fics, pero no entiendo bien este foro y en el otro el de KIKIO no puedo entrar hace mucho, así que quiero agradecerte públicamente tu apoyo, y también a todas las chicas que me mandan sus post. En el último capítulo las nombraré a todas, MIL GRACIAS. Si alguna quiere saber algo más de mis fics les dejo mi E-mail 

Mil gracias besitos bigi

Capítulo 30

Draco Malfoy POV

¡Se desmayó! Vi como se desmayaba. Pero no pude ir por ella, rápidamente la medimaga se la llevó, tenía que ser frío, no debía importarme su estado, tal como a ella no le importó el mío, durante tanto tiempo, durante el abismo que era estar preso en Azkaban, tal vez solo aquel que halla estado ahí me entienda, es como permanecer encerrado en una ladera, mirando un abismo, sin poder saltar, sin poder permanecer más…

Muchas veces me salvaba mi imaginación, no lo hubiera soportado sin ella, cerraba los ojos y me imaginaba lejos de allí, muy lejos y rodeado de la gente a la que amaba, ¡amaba! ¿Por que admito ahora que hay gente que me importa?, la cuestión es que siempre estaba ella en mis sueños despierto, siempre aparecía y me daba una excusa, la cual siempre creía...

En mis sueños, despierto, no amábamos, y terminábamos juntos. ¡Que desastre! ¿Desde cuando admito mis fantasías?.

Regresé quería ver a Scorpius, él siempre pagaba mis errores, el odio en su mirada me anunciaba que todo estaba perdido con él, pero así era como quería que fuese, siempre pensé que no iba a vivir mucho, y sería más fácil olvidarme si me odiaba, igual de fácil, como yo me olvidé de Lucius.

Cuando llegué vi la desilusión en su rostro, estaba a punto de escapar, y llevarse a mi presa, cosa que no debía permitir…

-¡Scorpius! Me sorprende tu valentía, ¿acaso pensabas irte con ella?

-sí, -me contestó desafiante.

Hubiera tenido que darle una buena cachetada, pero me contuve, ya lo había echo sufrir lo suficiente, su carácter era fuerte, mucho más que el mío a su edad, eso era mi objetivo…

-lo tomaré como un cumplido, veo que te esfuerzas en ser un gran mago, has desarmado casi todos mis hechizos protectores, muy bien, serás un buen Malfoy, estarás a la altura de nuestro apellido. -¡vete!

Me miró sonriente.

-¿y ella? ¡Quiero llevármela, le modificas la memoria y listo!

-es tuya, te lo prometo, modificaremos todo lo necesario, pero no ahora, no esta en mis planes el que aparezca tan pronto.

Me dí vuelta y le lancé. -¡duerme buena!

La castañita de inmediato cerró los ojos…

-¿qué le hiciste?- preguntó Scorpius.

-solo la puse a dormir, quedará durmiendo hasta que la libere, puedes venir a verla a diario, puedes hablar con ella, ella pensará que sueña, es un buen hechizo, la liberaré de él solo para que coma y haga sus necesidades.

Mi hijo se quedó pensativo, fue hacia ella, le preguntó si estaba bien, la chica le dijo que si, entonces se fue.

Escucho que mi hijo fue interrumpido por alguien, conocía esa voz, McGonagal le preguntaba por mí.

-busca a tu padre y dile que necesito verlo en la dirección.

-lo haré –dijo Scorpius.

No sabía que pensar, ¿Qué habría pasado? ¿Para que me quiere la directora? ¿Será que tiene que ver con ella? ¿Será que algo pasó con Granger?


	31. Chapter 31

Este capítulo dedicado a Giselle Lestrange.

Capitulo 31

Minerva McGonagal POV

Me siento sola, en estos momentos es cuando más extraño a Albus, ¡la cámara de los secretos! Por Merlín. Jamás pensé volver a pasar por una situación igual, y sola ahora más sola que nunca.

Extraño a Snape, a pesar de su aparente antipatía general, había aprendido a confiar en él, la confianza que Dumbledor le tenía hacia que yo también lo necesitara y confiara.

Pero ninguno de los dos estaba vivo, y no sabía como enfrentar todo lo que se avecinaba, me aterra la idea de que Rose Weasley no aparezca nunca más, y ahora Hermione Granger, grave. Es un descontrol sus alumnos, ya perdieron muchas clases, tendré que remediarlo…

Draco Malfoy POV

Scorpius volvió, y me dijo lo que yo ya había oído. De inmediato fui para la dirección.

Me sorprendió, la vieja me sorprendió, me dijo que reemplazara a Granger en la clase de trasformaciones, acepté por supuesto, sentí un regocijo, pero al minuto me desesperé.

-¿Qué tiene Granger? –no pude dejar de preguntarle.

-estará unos días inconciente –dijo, y mi corazón palpitó con fuerza.

-¿tan mal está?

-es una vieja enfermedad coronaria, recuerdo cuando pasó, estuvo muy mal, fue antes de casarse con Weasley, hace como doce años, la encontraron tirada en un callejón, nunca se supo qué pasó, solo sé que estaba casi muerta, y que Ron Weasley la salvó.

-claro y de agradecimiento se casó con él –afirmé.

-algo así –me dijo. Estuvo internada mucho tiempo, Pomfrey la atendía. Cuando despertó estaba en estado de shock. Lo más raro fue dónde la encontraron.

Estábamos hablando cuando fuimos interrumpidos por el gorila.

-disculpen –dijo. Hermione, tengo que verla. –espetó.

Estaba por mandarlo de paseo cuando la vieja se me adelantó.

-esta descansando tiene prohibida las visitas, si despierta le daré su preocupación.

-pero…

-lo siento Krum -dijo McGonagal. –Pomfrey fue terminante.

El idiota se fue cabizbajo. Yo jamás me detendría ante una imposición como esa pero el gorila parecía cumplir las reglas, seguro mucho más que yo- pensé-

McGonagal estaba por marcharse cuando la detuve.

-me estaba diciendo, antes de ser interrumpidos, que era raro donde encontraron hace tanto tiempo atrás a Granger… -dije con curiosidad.

-ha sí, fue raro entonces, y sigue siendo raro ahora, a Hermione Granger la encontraron en un callejón, a metros de la entrada a Azkaban.


	32. Chapter 32

Es un capítulo muy corto pero revelador jajajjajajaj

Besitos bigi

Capitulo 32

Draco Malfoy POV

Sentí un vértigo fulminante. Creo que McGonagal se dio cuenta sin embargo no dijo nada, solo se fue recordándome, que no olvidara ir por los horarios de transformaciones.

Mi cabeza era un amontonamiento de pensamientos, todos mis recuerdos vagaban sin destino, siempre había sido rápido para atar cabos, pero mi cerebro parecía explotar, evidentemente necesitaba un pensado como el de Dumbledor para vaciar un poco mi cabeza y así poder pensar con claridad, pero no era tan afortunado cómo para eso, así que decidí ir a verla, y si tenía suerte, no estaba pidiendo desesperadamente la presencia de su esposo…

Entré a la sala todavía aturdido, cuatro camas blancas impolutas me hacían saber que ella no estaba ahí, me fui desorientado, ¿dónde estaba?, la sala de recuperaciones era el lugar indicado, ¿y si había pasado lo peor?...

Sentí un ruido en la sala posterior, era una habitación que no era usada por Pomfrey sin embargo estaba la luz prendida y pude escuchar a la medimaga parlotear consigo misma.

-¡Granger!, ¡Granger!, ¡Granger!, sabes que no puedes alterarte, sabes que tu vida prende de un hilo, fui clara contigo, al igual que con el inepto de tu esposo, nada de una vida de sobresaltos, nada de una vida desbocada y sobre todo nada de hijos… y no tuvo mejor idea que embarazarte.

-Ron no es el padre de Hugo. –dijo en un susurro. Hace muchos años que no convivimos. De lo único que no culpo a Ron Weasley es de ese embarazo.

Me asomé y vi la cara desencajada de la medimaga, también, vi que Hermione se había vuelto a dormir. Pomfrey la tapó maternalmente y murmuró una frase que no pude dejar de escuchar.

-olvídate de él, Granger, ya sufriste demasiado. Olvídate de él o morirás, tu corazón pende de un hilo, olvídate de una vez…

Mi corazón era el que palpitaba a mil por horas, acababa de confirmar que Granger tenía un amante, alguien que le había dado un hijo, que perdió la cabeza por él y no era ni el pobretón ni yo.

¡Perra! ¡Cómo la odiaba! , ¿Cómo pudo engañarnos a los dos?, ¿quién era su amante?, ¿con quien había engendrado a su hijo?, ¿con quien me había vuelto a traicionar?, a Granger no se le conocían muchos amigos, ¿claro que no? siempre correteando con el trío de oro, siempre se la veía con esos dos…por eso una idea vino a mi mente, si no era de la comadreja, el crío podía ser de Potter, traté de recordar al pequeño físicamente, lo había visto una sola vez, pero era suficiente, el chico se parecía a Granger, era casi un clon de ella en faceta masculina, al igual que Rose en la femenina, nada del pelirrojo, pero los ojos del chico… sí estaba seguro los ojos de Hugo Weasley eran iguales a los de Potter –sentencié.


	33. Chapter 33

Capítulo 33

Hermione Granger POV

Había despertado, me sentía muy mal, pero ya estaba acostumbrada, ese dolor firme y agudo, hacía que me sintiera segura, nada extraño, nada anormal, ese dolor me hacía recordarlo, me hacía recordar a él… sentí a Pomfrey hablar, y no pude evitar corregirla…

-Ron no es el padre de Hugo –le dije. Y vi su cara de asombro. No recuerdo más hasta que desperté creo que un día después.

-¡bueno, por fin te despiertas! –dijo Malfoy que estaba mirándome con su cara muy cerca de la mía.

Me sobresalte.

-¿qué haces acá? ¿Encontraron a Rose?

Malfoy me miraba raro, parecía furioso y al mismo tiempo consternado.

-no. Tu hija no aparece.

Me Largué a llorar. Mi hija estaba sufriendo y yo no podía ayudarla.

-¿Quién es el padre de Hugo? –me espetó sin más.

Supe que lo había escuchado, no creía que la medimaga delatara semejante infidencia.

-no tengo por qué decírtelo –dije susurrando.

-¡vamos Granger!, ¡quien fue tu amante! ¿O tal vez lo sigue siendo?

Enfurecí, él me ofendía, siempre me lastimaba, seguramente pensó que si no era él el padre, ni Ron… seguramente pensaba lo peor de mí. No me lo merecía, Merlín sabe que no me lo merecía, hubiera dado mi vida por que ese hijo fuera suyo, por que mis dos hijos fueran suyos, pero no era así, Rose era Weasley y Hugo…él era… me largué a llorar nuevamente, no podía pensar en el padre de Hugo, mi bebe, tan bello, a quien amé a pesar de todo, a pesar de recordarme la peor parte de mi vida…

-no puedo decirte quien fue mi amante –susurré furiosa.

-lo sabía, sabía que eras una traidora-dijo. Y se fue.

Draco Malfoy POV

Había tardado dos días en reaccionar, pero estuve ahí cuando lo hizo, ya tenía a mi cargo a todos sus alumnos, se lo diría para que se sintiera mal, no hubiera querido tocar el tema de la paternidad del crío, pero cuando la ví reaccionar no pude contenerme y se lo largué…

-¿Quién es el padre de Hugo?

La zorra trató de esquivar mis palabras, pero la acorralé y confesó, tenía un amante, o por lo menos lo había tenido…

Eso justificó todo mi actuar, mis remordimientos, auque pequeños, estaban en mi cabeza, hasta que los aniquilé con la certeza, ella tenía un amante.

Mi venganza comenzó, en cuanto estuvo recuperada y pudo salir por los pasillos, la zorra, recuperó sus clases, a pesar de su dolor por no saber nada de Rose. Ella pensaba que yo estaba fastidiado por eso, pero no la necesitaba libre, la necesitaba yendo y viniendo…

Hermione Granger POV

Estaba asustada, cuando estaba sola sentía ruidos, ese golpeteo, me seguían esos ruidos me seguían y algo me hacía pensar que tenía que ver con mi hija, eran pasos, pasos que iban tras de mí, siguiéndome a donde fuera, también escuchaba esa voz, diciéndome que la cámara de los secretos estaba abierta, así que me decidí, a pesar de haberle prometido a McGonagal que no lo haría, iba a entrar a buscar a mi hija.


	34. Chapter 34

Hola mis lindas/os lectores, sé que recibo muchas quejas por lo corto de los capítulos y tienen razón, solo que para poder hacerlos más largos tendría que publicar cada 4 o 5 días.

Si así lo prefieren junto lo escrito en varios días y solo ahí lo publico, a mí no me gusta (como lectora) prefiero seguido auque sea corto.

Pero no tengo problema en cambiar el estilo.

Lo dejo a votación de ustedes…

Besitos bigi

Capítulo 34

Hermione Granger POV

Corrí hasta mi habitación, revolví todo el cuarto buscando una libreta vieja, dónde tenía la calve para entrar a la cámara secreta escrita por Harry en Parsel.

Ya había intentado con el hechizo ¡Accio!, pero era imposible no aparecía.

Hasta que pensé en mi baúl, el cual estaba repleto de ropa, desesperada tiré toda la ropa al suelo y ahí la hallé, me abracé a ella como a un tesoro, retomé el aliento y corrí hacia las mazmorras…

Tenía muy pocas fuerzas cuando llegué al baño de Myrtle, tomé la libreta y leí en voz alta las palabras dichas por Harry en aquella oportunidad, gracias a mi insistencia él niño que vivió las había escrito, de inmediato se corrieron los lavabo, y dejaron ver un túnel, el cual había transitado junto a Ron y a Harry, 24 años atrás, sin pensarlo me tiré por él, todo era sabido, recordaba el camino como si lo hubiera transitado días antes, pasé todas las pruebas sin inconveniente, hasta la partida del ajedrez mágico resolví sin problemas, hasta llegar a la antesala de la cámara…

Miré la puerta redonda, mientras tomaba mi agenda, pronuncié la contraseña… la puerta se abrió lentamente, la vez anterior solo Harry había llegado hasta ahí, solo él había podido matar al basilisco, sentí un miedo atroz, pero no por mi vida, por la de mi niña, cuando lo ví era tal cual lo había contado Harry, el lago, el monumento a Slytherim y el basilisco, enorme, gigante que despertaba de su letargo y me miraba desafiante…

Draco Malfoy POV

Los día siguientes la había estado molestando incansablemente, siempre mis pasos la seguían a donde ella fuera, la atormentaba y me alegraba por ello, hasta que sucedió lo inesperado…

La muy estúpida decidió por primera vez romper una regla, decidió desobedecer a la vieja e ir ella misma por su niña a la cámara secreta, primero no me preocupé no iba a poder entrar, sabía por sobra, que solo el "genio", de Potter hablaba Parsel, lengua indispensable para franquear todas las entradas, pero al verla correr hacia su pieza en las mazmorras, la seguí y supe que buscaba… la contraseña.

Sin pensarlo entré al sótano dónde tenía atrapada a Rose, suerte a Merlín Scorpius estaba hablando con ella cómo lo hacía a diario…

-la voy a liberar- espeté rápidamente.

Le lancé unos cuantos hechizos a la pequeña, mi hijo solo me miraba con una mezcla de sentimientos en su cara, por un lado estaba feliz, por el otro furioso por dejar que la hechizara de esa forma.

-estará bien, déjala cerca de la enfermería que sea otro quien la encuentre, ordené.

-¿qué pasa?, ¿tú donde vas? –me preguntó.

No supe por que pero en ves de gritarle que no le importaba, le dije la verdad.

-es su madre, la muy necia todavía tiene complejo de heroína, voy en su ayuda.

Miré a Scorpius, y pude ver que se sonreía. Eso me molestó, pero más lo que el mocoso afirmó.

-no puedes dejarla sola en peligro ¿no padre? –siseó.

-vete y haz lo que te dije –gruñí.

Salí corriendo hacia el baño de Myrtle, sabía… en realidad ¿quien no lo sabía?, si el trío dorado había realizado la hazaña, que la puerta de entrada estaba el ese baño, tenía la esperanza de encontrarla allí cuando llegara, pero mi esperanza se esfumó para dejar paso a un pánico real cuando ví ese pozo en medio del lugar…

Me tiré por él y caí sobre, un conjunto de plantas que trataban de asfixiarme, no me importó solo trataba de escudriñar el lugar para tratar de dar con ella, al quedarme quieto, salí sin entender el porque, de esa situación, corrí por un pasadizo hasta llegar a un gran salón, ahí pude ver el famoso juego de ajedrez…

-¡Mierda!, por que nunca le dí importancia a éste juego estúpido –gruñí, sabía que la comadreja era realmente bueno jugando, lo que me hacía sentir inferior, pero lo intenté estaba perdiendo un tiempo decisivo, ella podría estar pasándola realmente mal, me concentré y contra todo pronóstico gané.

Corrí hacia el próximo hechizo protector, era de ingenio, lo pasé rápido, creo que la única que me igualaba era ella, Granger…

Quedé congelado, mi cuerpo se paralizó y mi corazón se desbocó, ella estaba ahí, tirada a la vera de la fuente de agua y una enorme serpiente estaba a punto de devorarla.


	35. Chapter 35

Capítulo 35

Scorpius Malfoy POV

Realicé un hechizo para levitar a Rose, así la pude ir llevando mientras la escondía de cualquiera que anduviera a esas horas por los pasillos, sin embargo gracias a Merlín, no nos topamos con nadie, la dejé bien cerca de la enfermería le dí un beso en la frente y me fui, ya faltaba poco para amanecer, seguramente la encontrarían de inmediato.

Me fui a mi sala común, pensando en ella, en su madre y en mi padre, era obvio que el idiota la quería, nunca lo había visto actuar así, estaba generalmente nervioso, confuso, y dubitativo, y todos saben que Draco Malfoy no duda, excepto con ella, sonreí.

Miré a la imagen de castañita que revoloteaba por mi cabeza, lograba el mismo efecto en mí, que su madre en mi padre –volvía reír- solo que yo lo asumía. Esa niña, me ponía nervioso, mucho más que la cara de furia de mi padre, patético, mi relación con ella era patética, tenía que remediar todo eso, tenía que hacer de nuestra relación algo habitual.

Me acosté en mi cama y pensando en ella me quedé dormido…

Draco Malfoy POV

Le lancé un hechizo justo a los ojos, la serpiente se retorció, dejó a Granger y vino hacia mí, comencé a correr, en ese momento recordé lo lento que era para hacerlo, mi pierna me impedía desplazarme como antaño, pronto tendría al reptil a mis espaldas…

Desesperado miré hacia todos lados tratando de esconderme de la fiera que auque ciego no perdía mi rastro…

Justo cuando me creí perdido, divisé a lo lejos una escoba tirada a un costado, imagine en milésimos de segundos que debió pertenecer a Potter o el mismísimo señor oscuro…

-¡accio escoba! –grité y a los segundos estaba montado en ella, el aire era mi hábitat natural luego del accidente, y el animal lo supo…

Miles de hechizos, lancé a diestra y siniestra sobre la bestia, que solo lanzaba arremetidas ineficaces. Pronto la doblegué, cayó muerta hacia un lado de la fuente, entonces mis ojos solo la buscaron a ella, que parecía estar durmiendo en posición fetal.

Me dirigí como un bólido, aterricé sin medir las consecuencias de apoyar mi pierna inútil contra el piso de arremetida…

-¡auch! –chillé a causa del dolor, pero nada importaba, nada a comparación de lo que estaba viendo, Granger estaba casi inconciente con una profunda mordida del reptil en su indefenso hombro izquierdo.

-¡Granger! ¡Granger! –Responde -ordené.

-Rose…Malfoy, busca a Rose…

-¡apareció! ¡Ella está muy bien! –le dije con una sonrisa mientras trataba de succionar el veneno de la herida.

Ella sonrió, y entendí que se estaba dejando vencer.

-¡no lo hagas maldita traidora! Tienes que seguir para proteger a tu hija de mí.

Ella volvió a sonreír, no creyendo mis insultos y amenazas.

-tienes que explicármelo todo –agregué –tienes que decirme ¿Quién es el padre de Hugo?

Iba a tomarla en mis brazos para subirla en la escoba y salir de allí, pero ella me detuvo, me dio un frasquito que tenía en su túnica, tomó su varita y sacó un hilo plateado de su sien, la ayudé a ingresar el líquido en la botella…

-cuando entres en mis pensamientos descubrirás todo –afirmó- mientras cerraba muy despacio sus ojos.

Sin perder más tiempo, la subí a mi escoba y como pude despegué para llevarla a la enfermería.

Scorpius le había dicho a McGonagal que trataba de rescatar a Granger, cosa que agradecí, mi hijo había logrado que todos estuvieran esperándola, en una camilla todavía dormía Rose, ya que el hechizo que le había lanzado era muy potente, de inmediato la medimaga tomó a Granger y la depositó en la camilla de al lado de su hija…

-¿mordida de serpiente? –me preguntó.

-un basilisco –afirmé.

Nos lanzo a todos fuera y se quedó trabajando con los pacientes. Había pasado un rato y no teníamos noticias de Granger, nervioso, metí la mano en mi túnica y encontré el frasquito.

-Directora -¿podría usar el pensadero de Dumbledor? –le pregunté mostrándole el frasco.

-claro, me dijo y me dio la contraseña.

Me fui de inmediato, tal vez todo tendría sentido luego de ver los pensamientos de Granger…


	36. Chapter 36

HOLA MIS LINDAS/OS ¿Qué haría yo sin mis lectoras? Vi que mezclé todo los dos primeros libros jajajjajjajajja algo había notado mientras escribía, pero por no bajar ( a mi biblioteca) o esperar a otro día y releer los libros lo dejé así (que horror).

Igualmente creo que ya lo arreglé díganme si quedó entendible jjjajajjaja

LES DEJO ESTE PEQUEÑO CAP

Besitos bigi

Capitulo 36

Scorpius Malfoy POV

No podía dormir, la imagen de Rose estaba en mi mente, escuché ruidos y supe que la habían encontrado, salí de mi sala común junto a un grupo de alumnos de Slytherim y me acerqué a la directora.

-mi padre fue a buscar a la profesora Granger, ella leyó el mensaje de la pared y mi padre cree que fue a la Cámara Secreta en búsqueda de su hija –dije señalando a Rose que ya estaba en una pulcra camilla de la enfermería.

-¡por Merlín, Granger está en un gran peligro! –espetó la directora. Recuerdo que cuando Potter mató al basilisco, Hagrid que estudió su cadáver, nos informó que era hembra y acababa de tener una cría, durante mucho tiempo buscamos sin ningún éxito, al animal para matarlo de chico ya que los basiliscos son la especie más peligrosa, sobre todo para un colegio…

-claro que recuerdo muy bien –agregó la medimaga.

-lo real es que nunca lo encontramos, entonces Hagrid pensó que tal vez no había nacido vivo.

-¡Merlín!, no viviré tranquila sabiendo de ese peligro –dijo Pomfrey claramente consternada.

-tranquila Pompy, Dumbledor se encargó personalmente de poner todos los hechizos protectores que pudo, de hecho la serpiente por muy inteligente que sea nunca puede pasar hacia el colegio, y de los estudiantes… ellos tampoco, creo que solo Granger puede pasar por las protecciones –dijo dubitativa -es que pusimos la misma protección que le dimos a la piedra filosofal, ¿recuerdas?- el ajedrez, las plantas, las botellas…

-sí lo recuerdo, pero Granger, ya lo pasó una vez…

-sí eso me temo –dijo McGonagal mirándome…

Draco Malfoy POV

Tenía el pensadero en mis manos, no podía esperar ni un solo minuto, por lo que luego de esparcir la botella que me había dado Granger me lance en él…

Estacamos en séptimo curso, nos veíamos todos tan distintos, tan jóvenes, y Granger estaba hermosa, ya había terminado la guerra, "maravilla Potter" ya había vencido a Voldemort, recuerdo ese día Merlín claro que lo recuerdo, luego de besarnos durante varias horas, Hermione, -¡no! –Granger había ido a buscar ayuda…

-él nos ayudó Ron…Harry…

-Hermione estás loca, es un mortífago, y de las peores familias –decía Weasley

-es nuestro enemigo, Herms –le espetaba Potter.

-no, chicos, no lo entienden o no quieren entenderme, Malfoy se jugó su vida por nosotros, él le dijo a Bellatrix que yo no era Granger y que tú no eras Potter, además comprobé que gracias a él Dobby pudo sacarnos.

-eso no lo disculpa por todo lo que hizo- alegó el pelirrojo.

-¡sí! Para mí sí –decía Granger llorisqueando. – es que yo, estoy enamorada de Draco, ¿entienden?. Yo lo amo.

Ambos chicos se miraron entre sí y Potter se fue diciendo que tenía que pensarlo muy bien.

-¿cómo te fuiste a enamorar de esa basura? –recriminó la comadreja.

-Ron... yo…-dijo Granger, llorando amargamente.

Weasley se acercó a ella y la abrazó fuertemente, mientras acariciándola la cabeza le decía.

-tranquila Hermione, te voy a ayudar, ¿si tu lo quieres?...

-sí Ron yo lo amo.

-entonces deja todo en mis manos, haré hasta lo imposible para que tu amado no termine en azkaban.


	37. Chapter 37

CAPITULO 37

Salí rápidamente del lugar para encontrarme en la puerta del Wizengamot, Granger estaba con Weasley, parecían discutir…

-tienes que ignorarlo, lo dijo el abogado defensor…

-pero es ridículo Ron, yo tengo que decir todo, si hasta Narcisa nos ayudó, ella no delató a Harry ante Voldemort, ella le afirmó al señor tenebroso que Harry había muerto.

-sabes bien que eso ya se lo dije al abogado, solo se trata de estrategia a usar, tienes que ignorarlo, porque si no el ministro y los miembros, creerán que estas de acuerdo con Malfoy, que mientes para ayudarlo, y hasta puedes terminar tú en Azkaban.

-no me importa Ron, yo haré lo que sea necesario…

-entonces hazle caso al abogado, cállate la boca –le dijo Weasley casi furioso…

Estábamos en el juicio, por Merlín podía verme, Granger estaba callada, recuerdo ese día, ¡como odié ese día!, todos me acusaban y ella no decía nada…

La ví levantarse de golpe cuando todo había terminado e ir directo al abogado.

-¡culpable! Lo declararon culpable-le recriminó.

-lo siento señorita no pude hacer nada.

-no hizo nada, desgraciado… -Ron, ¿dónde está Harry?

-Hermione, no le hables así a Robert, él hizo todo lo posible sin involucrarnos, y Harry está en una misión especial,

-Harry no hubiera permitido esta fantochada, nadie lo ayudó, ¡Me lo prometiste Ron!

¡Me lo prometiste!

-Malfoy es culpable, Hermione, no se puede borrar toda una vida con una acción, él y toda su familia, son culpables y a pesar de eso traté de ayudarlo, solo que no fue posible, mañana más tranquila lo entenderás.

-nada entenderé, yo lo amo, y le prometí ayuda –gritaba Granger, largándose a llorar.

La chica corrió hacia dentro del recinto, pero fue detenida por los guardias.

-¡Draco!...¡Draco! te voy a ayudar…te voy a ayudar, lo juro...

Estaba Granger en la puerta de lo que parecía un lugar espantoso, seguro era Azkaban, trataba de entrar pero era detenida por unos sujetos…

-mira a que bomboncito nos ha traído la suerte…-decía uno de los tipos.

-tengo que entrar a ver a un preso Draco Malfoy –dijo la castaña.

Los dos sujetos se largaron a reír, mientras una la quiere abrazar…

-¡suélteme! ¿Que hace? –decía Granger tratando de zafar.

-recuerda preciosa "nadie pasa a ver a un preso sin pagar peaje"

Estaba furioso, cómo podían tratarla así y como Weasley la había manipulado de esa forma…

Pase de inmediato a una situación peor, Granger estaba a mi lado con sus ropas arrancadas…

-solo unos minutos con el imbesil…le dijo mientras la dejaba en la celda.

-¡Draco! ¿Qué tienes? Me decía mientras me abrazaba y besaba desesperadamente.

Sus ropas destrozadas, esos delincuentes habían abusado de ella…

Luego pasamos a otro recuerdo.

Llegaba una carta de Azkaban. El ministro le informaba a Weasley que Draco Malfoy había muerto…


	38. Chapter 38

CAPÍTULO 38

Draco Malfoy POV

Granger estaba tirada en una cama, lloraba desconsoladamente, a su lado estaba la pequeña Weasley y la mamá comadreja.

Todos trataban de consolarla pero ella solo lloraba, Granger lloraba mi muerte desconsoladamente.

-estaba muy mal Molly, yo apenas lo pude ver, es que nunca me dejaban acercarme…

-ya linda, seguramente él no querría verte así, tuvo un penoso destino, si uno de mis hijos –pensó la mujer mientras se iba llorando también…

-cómo fue que te dejaron entrar Hems, no habrás intimado con ellos.

-claro que no Ginny, por eso solo pude verlo unos minutos,

-lo que no entiendo es por que luego de negarte la entrada tantos años, si tu no hacías lo que ellos querían, ¿Por qué, te dejaron velo?

-es que dejé que me manosearan –dijo Hermione llorando, sí ella volvía a ser Hermione para mí, nunca debí dudar de ella…

La imagen cambió, se notaba que había pasado tiempo…

-vamos Hermione, sabes que siempre te he querido, cásate conmigo, seremos felices…

-Ron, tú sabes que yo…

-sí Hermione lo sé y no me importa. Además él ya está muerto, no me importa que lo sigas amando, solo espero que algún día me quieras a mí tanto como lo quisiste a él.

Volvió un remolino a llevarme a otro lugar…

Estábamos en San Murgo…

-Hermione, que suerte que te encontré…

-que pasa Ginny, porque me mandaste esa lechuza, que es lo urgente que descubriste.

-siéntate amiga… Malfoy está vivo, lo están operando, lo ví de casualidad, lo trajeron grave herido de Azkaban…

Minutos después…

-¡Ginny! Eres una traidora ¿Por qué se lo dijiste?

-¿tú lo sabías Ron?, ¿sabías que Draco estaba vivo? –dijo Hermione tomándose el pecho…

Otra escena…

-déjenme verlo… Draco yo… ¿estas bien?…¡Draco!

-¡Vete! ¡Que se vaya!, ¡no quiero verla!, ¡vete con Weasley, tu maridito!

Recordaba ese día la había visto luego de nueve años, ella se terminaba de casar y estaba embarazada de la niña. Nunca hubiera imaginado la verdad, pero debí confiar en ella… debí escucharla…

Volví a cambiar de pensamiento…

-nunca te daré el divorcio, te encerraré hasta que tengas a la bebe…

-no…Ron... déjenme verlo…

Otro pensamiento…

-es una niña… Weasley ella no puede quedar embarazada nuevamente…

Otra escena…

-déjenme verlo…

-sabes lo que nos tienes que dar…

-¡no!...suéltenme, déjenme verlo… ¡no!...¡no!!!

Otro…

-quién se atrevió a violar a mi esposa…

-era su orden Weasley, ella accedió y nosotros somos de carne, no le íbamos a decir que no a su mujercita…-rió el carcelero.-auque no lo pudo ver, la tiramos en las afueras, sabe Malfoy ya va a salir su novia Alina, tiene siete meses de embarazo, y el ministro le dará arresto domiciliario…

-entonces ¿por que?...

-es que su mujercita está muy buena…

-¡avada kedavra! ¡avada kedavra! – lanzó Weasley matando a los carceleros…

Otro pensamiento…

-cómo lo hiciste, Herms, ahora estás embarazada quien sabe de quien…

-mi vida ya no tiene sentido, Ginny,

-¿y Rose?, ¿y tu nuevo bebé?, ¿y nosotros?, ¿qué te dijo para que estés así?, te encontraron casi muerta en las afueras de Azkaban, estuviste inconciente casi tres meses, Pomfrey está furiosa con mi hermano…

-todo fue inútil, Ginny, no lo pude ver, me engañaron, ahora debe pensar que lo traicioné, que lo abandoné, no quiero vivir Ginny, ya no más…


	39. Chapter 39

CAPITULO 39

Draco Malfoy POV

Salí del pensadero, me sentía un estúpido, ella había sufrido tanto o más que yo, me imaginaba su dolor al descubrir por ella misma entrando en los pensamientos de Weasley, viendo lo vivido por ese maldito, que por culpa de éste y solo por maldad, vanidad y egoísmo, había sido violada. También había descubierto que la comadreja era un asesino.

Pero lo que más me dolía era ver como ella había luchado por mí, y como yo le había dado la espalda, hubiéramos sido muy felices, sus hijos hubieran sido los míos, nuestra vida juntos hubiera sido maravillosa –pensé atormentado…

Baje de la oficina de McGonagal, tenía que verla fui a la enfermería quería saber de ella, quería saber de mi amor, de mi único amor…

-¿cómo se encuentra? –pregunté, desesperado.

-le digo a usted Malfoy lo que acabo de decirle al señor Krum, ella está muy grave, el veneno se dispersó por todo el cuerpo, no creo que se salve…

Scorpius Malfoy POV

Ví cuando mi padre llegó con la profesora Granger, se veía muy mal, mi padre también parecía abatido, ví como sacó una botellita del bolsillo habló algo con McGonagal y se fue. Me sentí aliviado, siempre me sentía mejor cuando mi padre estaba lejos, bien lejos, entre más lejos mejor, me acerqué a Rose, ella seguía durmiendo, ¿qué hechizo le había lanzado?, ya era mucho tiempo… estaba a punto de ir en busca de mi padre cuando la veo despertar…

-¿dónde estoy? –me preguntó asombrada.

-estamos en la enfermería, te encontramos desmayada ¿recuerdas algo?

-no, en realidad, no recuerdo nada de nada,

-¿sí sabes cómo te llamas? ¿No?

Ella se echó a reír, era tan linda cuando reía, -sí claro, me llamo Rose y tu eres Malfoy.

-Scorpius, dime Scorpius.

-¡oh claro!, Scorpius Malfoy…

De pronto la niña miró hacia la camilla de al lado y se dio cuenta quien era…

-¿mi madre? ¿Qué le pasó a mi madre?, dijo lanzándose de la cama.

-ella esta descompuesta, es que fue en tu búsqueda a un sitio peligroso, mi padre fue por ella y la trajo, pero la medimaga ya la está atendiendo, tranquila Rose.

-¡tú padre! No creo que él haya ido a ayudarle, no precisamente Draco Malfoy.

Quedé aterrado, al parecer Rose recordaba todo, acusaría a mi padre y también a mí.


	40. Chapter 40

Mil gracias a Salesia por ayudarme en mis historias…

CAPITULO 40

Draco Malfoy POV

Dejé que la medimaga se fuera y me lancé sobre su camilla.

-lo sé todo Hermione, lo sé todo-le dije con voz clara- tienes que perdonarme, fui un estúpido, debí imaginar que Weasley tenía algo que ver, pero entiéndeme estaba solo, asustado y nunca había sentido éste amor por nadie, y justo eras tú, quien yo había lastimado siempre, era mucho más probable que no me quisieras, después de todo, no podía reprochártelo, ¿Por qué me ibas a querer? Si a mí nunca me había querido nadie, ni mi padre, ni mi madre, ¿por qué me ibas a querer?, yo supe que te amaba desde que te ví en el tren de Hogwarts, con tu pelo revuelto y tu voz chillona, pero eras prohibida para mí, cuando lo supe te llamé sangre sucia por primera vez, es que sentí un dolor terrible en mi corazón, te había elegido, eras mía, pero tú te fuiste con Potter, mi enemigo, además eras hija de muggle cosa que mi padre me dejó claro desde mi nacimiento, odio a los sangras sucias.

Sé fuerte amor. Todo es mi culpa, quería que sufrieras, quería que sufrieras tanto como yo, cuando te escuché decir que Hugo no era hijo de Weasley enloquecí, pensé que tenías un nuevo amor, alguien a quien querer, alguien que no era yo…

Ella se movió, se quejaba, estaba sufriendo…

Salí corriendo gritando llamando a la medimaga…la mujer vino inmediatamente…

-se queja, está sufriendo… ¡haga algo! –le reclamé.

Pomfrey la revisó nuevamente,

-lo siento Malfoy, solo depende de ella y de la gana que tenga de vivir.

-no puede ser, algo se tiene que poder hacer… -grité.

-¿desde cuando te preocupas tanto por ella? ¿Hasta hace poco solo la dañabas?

-es verdad –le dije- porque pensaba que ella me había traicionado, pero ahora sé que no fue así, cuando ella mejore, nadie me alejará…

La medimaga sonrió –siempre lo supe Malfoy- ojala mejore, ojala lo logres…

Pomfrey se fue dejándome muerto en vida, si ella que era la mejor medimaga se había dado por vencida, qué podía hacer yo más que rogar…

Empecé a rezar, Merlín sabe que jamás he rezado en mi vida, ni siquiera sé si eso era un rezo, solo empecé a pedir en voz alta, que Merlín la ayude, que su dios muggle la ayude, que yo prometía miles de cosas si ella mejoraba, si ella se salvaba, si alguien podía ayudarla, mientras pedía me puse a llorar, lloré como nunca antes lo había hecho, sin importarme si alguien me veía, sin importarme si alguien se burlaba de mí, así estuve un buen rato, desesperado, pidiendo, suplicando…al darme vuelta vi a Rose que estaba abrazada a Scorpius y ambos lloraban también…

Hermione se seguía quejando, despacio cada vez más despacio, como si el aire le faltara, como si la vida se le acabara…estaba agonizando abrió los ojos, y me miró dulce, siempre me miraba dulce, sentí terror, se despedía Hermione se estaba despidiendo…miro a su niña y le sonrió…

-cuídala Scorpius –susurró, mientras mi hijo lloraba con más intensidad…

Estaba muriendo, mi amor estaba muriendo, el veneno le llegaba al corazón, a ese corazón que amaba, a ese corazón bondadoso, a ese corazón que estaba dejando de latir…

Los tres empezamos a llorar más fuerte, sentíamos que se moría, que no la volveríamos a ver más…

Una brisa llegó a nosotros y era raro no estaban las ventanas abiertas, sin embargo algo sucedió y ante nuestros ojos se corporizó un ave, de brillantes colores, un ave que cantaba una triste canción y mientras cantaba de sus ojos salieron dos lágrimas que fueron a parar en la mordida del basilisco, el ave Fénix se había materializado para ella.


	41. Chapter 41

CAPITULO 41

Hermione Granger POV

Fue raro y hermoso a la vez, sentí que mi alma se alejaba de mi cuerpo, me ví acostada en la camilla, rodeada de ellos, rodeada por él, estaban los tres Rose, mi bebe lloraba desconsoladamente, Scorpius quien también derramaba sus lágrimas la abrazaba con un cariño infinito, cariño puro, de quien tiene un alma noble, Rose extrañamente a lo que hubiera pensado, se dejaba consolar, y también pude notar la afinidad que sentía por el niño…

También estaba él, se aferraba a mi mano, lloraba por mí, me dio ternura verlo llorar por mí de esa manera, desconsolado, creo que ya lo sabía todo, seguramente ya había estado en mis recuerdos, seguramente ya Pomfrey le había dicho que no sobreviviría…

Quería gritarles, decirles que no lloraran más, que estaba bien, muy bien, que sentía paz, mucha paz, revoloteé cerca de ellos, pude ver como Draco se estremecía, me había sentido, le dí un beso, sería mi último beso, o tal vez no, tal vez en mi nueva vida o como quieran llamarle podría estar cerca de vez en cuando y besarlo… también abracé a mi pequeña, y a su enamorado ese chico era tierno, una versión mejorada de Malfoy, reí al pensarlo, estaba tan bien, solo me hacía mal verlos tan desconsolados, me tenía que ir sentía que una luz muy potente me llamaba, me invitaba a entrar por un tonel blanco lleno de paz, iba a irme cuando sentí que algo o alguien me jalaba…

-no quiero, quiero ir por la luz –rezongué

-tienes que volver a tu cuerpo –me dijeron

-¡no! no quiero… se siente tan bien aquí

-ellos te necesitan Hermione, todavía no es tu hora… tienes que volver…

-pero… estoy tan bien aquí.

-ellos dependen de ti, vuelve.

A regaña dientes, comencé a bajar…me posicioné sobre mi cuerpo…de la nada había aparecido un ave, un ave Fénix, justo en el momento en que el animal vertía su llanto sobre mi herida, nuevamente algo o alguien me jaló e ingresé a mi cuerpo…

-¡Merlín! Gracias a Merlín, el ave vino a curarla –decía emocionado Draco mientras abrazaba a los niños…

El Fénix desapareció y yo comencé a respirar mas fuerte, Draco se lanzó sobre mí y me comenzó a besar, los chicos reían…

-Scorpius ve a buscar a Pomfrey –le ordenó Draco.

El chico salió corriendo y al minuto entró la medimaga.

-vino un ave Fénix, lloró en su herida -dijo Rose, feliz.

-Merlín sea alabado, era lo único que podría salvarla, Dumbledor la ha ayudado, solo a él responde el ave –exclamó la medimaga.

Al momento mientras todos me miraban y Pomfrey me revisaba, luego de mucho esfuerzo pude levantar mi mano, mi mano que era acariciada por él.


	42. Chapter 42

Capítulo 42

Draco Malfoy POV

El ave Fénix lloró en su mordida, ¡por Merlín!, amo a ese pájaro y amo al espíritu o lo que sea de Dumbledor que lo mandó, Pompey nos dijo que nunca más se había visto desde la muerte del viejo, y que justo ahora apareciera, no era una casualidad, solo Dumbledor pudo mandarlo…

Ella levantó su mano, parecía querer abrir lo ojos, pero era muy pronto…

-tranquila Hermione, no te esfuerces-le susurré.

-ya va a mejorar –dijo la medimaga- ahora solo hay que dejarla descansar.

Rose se acercó y le dio un beso.

-vallan chicos yo me quedo con ella –les dije.

Scorpius sonrió y se fue con Rose tomados de la mano, escuché que Scorpius le decía algo como que yo no era tan malo, y Rose le daba la razón, creo que a pesar de todo mi hijo todavía me quiere…

Estábamos solos, yo me había sentado en la cama mirándola, en verdad la admiraba, nunca me cansaría de admirarla, era perfecta, su pequeña nariz, sus largas pestañas, su pelo revuelto, su boca con labios finos y pequeños, sus pecas, me encantaba mirar sus pecas, seguía embobado mirándola cuando se empieza a mover, y en su nuevo intento logra abrir los ojos…

-tranquila Hermione, ¿estás bien?

-¡Malfoy! ¿Que haces aca?

-está todo bien, Rose ya esta bien, y yo ya se la verdad, amor, ya se todo lo que pasaste, y te amo Hermione, siempre te amé, solo que…

-solo que no creíste en mí, te fue más fácil pensar que mentía…

-no Hermione, perdona, solo que las circunstancias…

-las circunstancias estaban en mi contra, pero tú debiste confiar en mi amor.

-te habías casado con Weasley.

-te creía muerto.

-ahora lo sé.

-ahora es tarde, yo sufrí mucho, estos años sabiéndolo todo, estuve siempre sola, fue terrible luchar contra Ron hasta lograr el divorcio.

-¿están divorciados?

-sí desde que supe la verdad.

-estabas con él en el andén ¾ del expreso de Hogwarts.

-él es el padre de Rose, fue a despedirla.

-¿Hugo sabe que no es su hijo?

-sí, él se lo dijo.

-tú nunca más estarás solo, ahora estoy yo Hermione, ahora puedes contar conmigo.

-no puedo aceptarte, no así, no de golpe, estoy acostumbrada a la soledad, y si voy a rehacer mi vida tengo que pensar con quien…

-¿tienes un amante?

-ves Malfoy, tú no cambias.

-perdona Hermione, eres mía, sola o con quien sea que estés, esta vuelta no voy a perder, lo quieras tú o no lo quieras.

Ella pareció cerrar los ojos, me maldije por haberla hecho hablar tanto, pero no podía permitir que no me aceptara por resentimiento, se nos iba la vida en esas tonterías, si ella lo quería o no, me daba igual, yo iba a seguirme metiendo en su cama, tal como lo hacía antes, hasta que recapacitara y reconociera que me amaba.

Volvió a reaccionar,

-¿Cómo esta Rose?

-ella esta muy bien, estuvo siempre acá con Scorpius, cuando mejoraste se fueron a clases,

Me acerqué y la besé.

-no lo hagas.

-eres mía.

-no todo son pertenencias Malfoy.

-lo sé pero tu… en ese momento alguien entra.

-no puede tener visitas –grito al ver quien era.

-déjalo pasar Malfoy, y vete, quiero estar a solas con él.

El imbesil puso cara de mono contento, me tuve que ir dejando a mi Hermione con él, con Víctor Krum


	43. Chapter 43

Capítulo 43

Draco Malfoy POV

Salí como un huracán, creo que el imbesil se corrió del miedo.

Mi cabeza estallaba, no podía entenderlo, se supone que me ama, o ya no me ama, tal vez quiera al gorila, no podía soportar eso, ella no podía querer a otro, jamás, jamás lo aceptaría, jamás se lo permitiría…

El solo pensar que él tal vez, la estuviera tocando, me hizo exasperar, así que entré sin más…

-¡se termino el tiempo!, afuera –le dije tomándolo del brazo y sacándolo a rastras.

-¡Malfoy! ¿Qué haces?... me gritó ella,

-limpio, solo limpio –le aseguré tirando del búlgaro al pasillo.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?, Víctor es mi amigo y no se lo merece.

-ya no tienes amigos, ¡no amigos hombres!, al único que puedo aceptar es al cara rajada.

Ella solo rodó los ojos, se veía tan linda, pero era solo porque estaba convaleciente, no tenía la menor intención de acatar mi orden, eso lo sabía bien…

Por eso me juré a mí mismo, no perderla nuevamente, teníamos que estar juntos, si era imposible en esta vida lo haríamos en la otra, pero no nos separarían nunca más. Decidido a recuperar el tiempo perdido, tomé su mano y advertí que ella se había quedado dormida…

Dos horas mas tarde…

Hermione se había despertado, creo que quería matarme con la indiferencia ya que no me habló a pesar de mis intentos para que me dijera algo…

-¿te encuentras bien?...

-¿tienes hambre?...

-¿¡te comió la lengua el basilisco!?...

Nada no me hablaba, así que decidí quedarme callado yo también, pero no me movería de allí…

Pasaban los minutos y mi paciencia se agotaba, habíamos estado tanto tiempo separados, podría ser menos histérica y por lo menos dirigirme la palabra, seguro que su ofensa era por haber tratado mal al gorila… el pensar eso me exasperó…

-sabes Granger… más vale que quieras estar conmigo y hablarme civilizadamente, o si no tendré que ser más rudo, para que entiendas…

Me clavó sus ojos miel, e hizo una mueca de disgusto, pero nada más…

Pomfrey entró y para asombros de nosotros le dijo que ya podía irse a su cuarto, ella sonrió y le agradeció a la medimaga, justo aparecían los niños, Hermione se abrazó con su hija y ambas charlaban de lo sucedido, Scorpius me miró, sé que supo al instante que estaba furioso con Granger, ya que movió la cabeza negativamente…

Me asombraba ver, como me conocía mi hijo, le hice seña para que se llevara a la pequeña, y su mente brillante, pronto le hizo inventar no se que, y se fueron, la niña le dio un montón de besos a la madre y ésta le miraba con profundo amor…

-¿ahora me vas a hablar? –le pregunté.

Ella hizo un ademán grosero y puso cara de importancia…no lo toleré caminé con furia hasta su cama…

-¡Malfoy! ¿Que vas a hacer? –me dijo asustada, esta vez el que no respondí fui yo, la alcé y me la llevé de la enfermería, ella creería que íbamos a su cuarto, pero no era así, me fui directo al mío.


	44. Chapter 44

Hola: gracias por leer… si pueden pasen por mis mini fics terminados MAMA PATA y NAVIDAD FELIZ Y EN FAMILIA. Son de humor a ver si les hago reír un poco jajjajjajaja

Besitos bigi

Capítulo 44

Draco Malfoy POV

La dejé en mi cama, quiso pararse rápidamente pero la hechicé atándola, al igual que lo hice con la puerta de entrada con un hechizo sellador y otro silenciador, me miró con furia, frustrada, ella no tenía varita y sabía exactamente que hechizos había puesto, así que se resignó, ni siquiera intentó gritar…

-bienvenida a mi hogar -le dije.

-esto es ridículo McGonagal vendrá por mí,

-oh sí claro que lo hará, pero tú le dirás que ya hemos resuelto viejos rencores y que ahora somos pareja.

-No lo haré, juré no volverme a enamorar cuando conseguí el divorcio de Ron,

-de mí ya estabas enamorada, no rompes el juramento, ¿Qué hay de cierto, con que Weasley desapareció durante mucho tiempo?

-fue a una misión del ministerio, días después de saberse todo y nunca volvió hasta el día del tren, era la primera vez que estábamos juntos.

-¿qué conveniente? Seguramente el ministro lo apañó para que no fuera juzgado.

-lo mismo creo yo, pero no tengo pruebas, nunca más supe de él hasta ese día y ya habían pasado nueve años.

-¿y Potter? Él también…

-¡no!, Harry estuvo siempre al margen, fue el primero en reclamarle a Ron cuando todo se supo, a pesar de que hacía años que estaba en el exterior, en realidad iba y venía ya que era el novio de Ginny, ésta le contó todo, y vino de inmediato, peleó duro y luego Ron desapareció.

-no se, tal vez Potter…

-Harry me ayudó durante todos estos años, él y Ginny fueron el sustento de mis hijos, yo estaba deprimida sin dinero y sin ganas de vivir, Harry me convenció para trabajar en Hogwarts.

-lo siento Hermione, siento todo lo que tuviste que pasar, ahora quiero ser feliz, con tigo.

-no lo creo, no soy quien era, de la Hermione Granger que te decía palabras de amor y te juraba lealtad eterna no queda nada, mi salud es frágil, ya no soy la misma…

-yo tampoco, pasaron veinte años, los cuales estuve encerrado…pero te amo, Hermione…te amo.

-no me amas, Draco y creo que no me amaste nunca, solo era la única que te creía, por eso te aferraste a mí.

Un calor subió por mi cuerpo, ella quería seguir cuestionando todo, seguir cuestionándome, no lo iba a permitir, si había que pelear por nuestro amor, lo haría por los dos…

Me acerqué a la cama y empecé a acariciarla, mis dedos recorrían su cara, su pelo, iba desde la nariz hasta la boca, pasaba por su cuello, la sentía estremecerse…

-dime que no me amas Hermione.

-ya no te amo…susurró.

Reí, era testaruda…

-¿entonces por que tu cuerpo dice otra cosa?

No me contestó, yo seguía con mi tarea, llegué a su blusa, la desprendí de a poco, acaricié sus senos, con ternura, con pasión, ella gimió, sonreí.

-dime que no me amas, Hermione.

-no te amo, dijo más débil y más forzado…

-entonces ¿por que gimes?...

No me contestó, yo ya estaba por su entrepierna, decidí besarla, ella se acomodó a mi cuerpo, comencé besándole la boca, despacio suave, muy suave, ella hacía rato había cerrado los ojos, se dejaba besar se dejaba querer…

-dime que no me amas, Hermione…

-yo…no…

No pudo terminar la frase, no la dejé y ella no insistió, mis besos ya recorrían su vientre, ella gemía constantemente, gemía de placer, entonces me desvestí y nos amamos el resto de la noche, para asombro de los dos, nadie nos interrumpió, nadie vino por ella a lo largo de nuestra romántica reconciliación…


	45. Chapter 45

Capítulo 45

Hermione Granger POV

Desperté primero, aunque parecía todo un sueño, Draco Malfoy con su cara de niño, con apenas unas pocas arrugas que marcaban el paso del tiempo, pero su cara de niño aún, estaba dormido a mi lado, uno de sus brazos recostaba posesivamente sobre mi cuerpo, sin darme movimiento alguno, no sin despertarlo, había logrado hacer un corralito entre su cuerpo y la pared, del cual me era imposible salir…

Pero no quería salir de allí, Merlín sabe, que por nada del mundo quería irme de su lado, sentía su fragancia que mi memoria no había olvidado a pesar de los años trascurridos y mi cuerpo tampoco, nos habíamos amado, como cuando éramos casi niños, y mi cuerpo recordó cada uno de sus actos, los cuales había recordado en sueños miles de veces…

No pude resistirme y le acaricié el pelo, me fascinaba su pelo lacio, sedoso, rubio, él frunció la nariz, y al mismo tiempo ajustó su brazo a mi cintura apretándome ferozmente, abrió sus ojos, y se levantó temeroso pasó su otro brazo a un lado de mi cuerpo, una vez seguro que estaba todo bien y que yo estaba ahí, apoyando su cuerpo contra el mío, acorralándome totalmente me sonrió…

-hola Hermione – me dijo sonriendo de lado.

-hola, ¿puedes dejar de acorralarme? –le dije más seria de lo que quería hacerlo.

-¡no!

-¿no?

-no, si no estoy seguro que no te escaparás.

-no me escaparé Malfoy –afirmé.

-me volvió a sonreír de lado, y ya no me pude contener y terminé sonriendo yo también…

-soy Draco –me corrigió levantando una ceja.

-por supuesto –dije riendo- ¿podré levantarme?

-¿para que? estamos bien en la cama

Yo rodé los ojos –necesito ir al baño.

Entrecerró los ojos, como pensando hasta dónde era verdad mi necesidad.

-Draco quiero ir al baño –reafirmé.

Me tomó entre sus brazos y me llevó.

-puedo entrar sola –dije.

Me besó y me soltó para dejarme entrar…

Rose Weasley POV

Estábamos por entrar al gran comedor para cenar, Scorpius había venido a preguntarme por la salud de mi madre, cuando McGonagal me llamó

-Weasley ¿sabes algo de tu made? Pompey le dio el alta, y se fue, pero no está en su cuarto.

-no directora, cuando yo la fui a ver, todavía estaba en la enfermería.

-con mi padre –dijo Scorpius, mirando a la directora -seguramente está con él.

La directora nos miró confundida…

-es que mi madre…traté de decir cuando fui interrumpida por el rubito.

-es que mi padre y su madre están enamorados –afirmó el chico.

La directora se quedó estática pensativa.

-bueno entonces mejor los dejamos resolver sus asuntos. –dijo mientras se iba…

Draco Malfoy POV

Había sido la mejor noche de mi vida, la amaba tanto, la amaba con furia, ella estaba en el baño y ya me carcomía el alma el no poder estar cerca, es enfermizo, lo sé, pero me falta el aire cuando no la tengo, me senté en el sillón tratando de pensar en otra cosa y dejarla tranquila, pero no había otro pensamiento para mí, por eso empecé a recordar la noche anterior, recordaba sus besos, recordaba sus caricias, recordaba las beses en que nos habíamos fundidos en uno…

Sería hermoso que nuestro amor tuviera su fruto…una idea se me pasó por la mente, una idea en la cual no había pensado, una idea que no podía ser, ella no podía quedar embarazada, yo lo sabía bien, había maldecido cuando pensaba que la comadreja era el padre de Hugo, lo había maldecido mil veces por no cuidarla por no protegerla y yo había echo lo mismo, yo no me había cuidado…

Fui hacia el baño y entré

-¡Malfoy! ¡Qué haces aquí!, ¡el baño es algo privado!

-Draco, no, Malfoy… y lo que hago es algo importante… ¿anoche hiciste algún hechizo anticonceptivo?


	46. Chapter 46

Chicas mil gracias por leer, si pueden pásense por mis mini fics de humor… son muy cortitos

Este capítulo es muy corto, es que hay albañiles en mi casa y es todo un caos, igual voy a seguir haciendo mini capítulos jajajjajaja

Besitos bigi

Capítulo 46

Draco Malfoy POV

-¡contéstame Hermione! ¡Por qué te quedas callada!

-yo… yo…no…

-¡no usaste nada! ¡Granger, cómo pudiste hacer eso! –le grité.

-¡no me grites! Yo no sabía que… ¡Malfoy!, ¿Por qué, no te cuidaste tú?

-son las mujeres, las que se ocupan de esas cosas, se supone que son ustedes quienes no quieren quedar embarazadas.

-yo sí quiero –dijo en un murmullo.

-¡tú estás loca! ¡Sabes que no puedes! ¡Qué es peligroso! ¿Lo hiciste a propósito, Granger?

-no, Malfoy… yo no uso esas cosas hace años, seguramente tu esposa Alina, no tiene problemas en usarlos.

-claro que no, Granger, ella es sensata.

-pues entonces quédate con ella ¡Malfoy!-dijo saliendo del baño.

La miré furioso, no se había cuidado y yo tampoco, eso podría ser muy peligroso así que lo único que podía hacer era hablar con Pomfrey

-mira Hermione, voy a ir a hablar con la medimaga a ver que se puede hacer, creo que no es necesario atarte ¿no?

-cómo ya no soy Granger? –me dijo enojada.

-solo te llamo por el apellido porque me pongo nervioso, ¿entiendes?, ¿cómo no valoras tu vida?

-solo me olvidé, no puedo olvidarme que mi vida pende de un hilo y que nunca más podré ser madre –me dijo sollozando.

Me dio una ternura infinita, ella era un ángel, un ángel en peligro y yo estaba perdiendo un tiempo valioso.

-ahora vengo ¡quédate aquí! –le dije mientras me fui para la enfermería

Iba tan preocupado que entré sin llamar…

-¡Malfoy! ¿Qué hace usted aquí? ¿Le pasó algo malo a Hermione?

-¡no! bueno ¡sí! La verdad no se…

-póngase de acuerdo por Merlín, ¿Qué ha sucedido?

-bueno ella, es decir yo no…la verdad nosotros…

-¡Malfoy diga de una vez! No entiendo ese trabalenguas…

-es que nosotros, ninguno de los dos…

-ninguno de los dos ¿qué? Malfoy…

-que anoche, ninguno de los dos usamos el hechizo anticonceptivo –le escupí.

-valla Malfoy, tanto lío para decir eso…

-es que ella no puede quedar embarazada…

-lo sé, pero no se preocupe… la medimaga se iba riendo de mí, pero el decir verdad no me importaba, parecía tener una solución al asunto.

-toma esta botellita, Hermione, tiene que tomársela toda antes de 12 horas de haber realizado el primer asunto, ¿me entiendes? Actúa como anticonceptivo.

-gracias Pomfrey –le dije y me fui…

Por fin iba tranquilo, los pasillos parecían cálidos y le sonreía a los alumnos que iba viendo…llegué al cuarto…

-Hermione, tienes que tomarte todo este medicamento –le dije.

Pero Hermione no estaba en la pieza, fui al baño y tampoco estaba ahí ¡Mierda!- grité-

Le dije que no se fuera. ¿A dónde se había metido? ¿Es que esa mujer nunca me iba a hacer caso?


	47. Chapter 47

Capítulo 47

Hermione Granger POV

Malfoy está loco, y yo estoy más loca que él, fue una noche soñada, lo amo desde siempre, pero no le voy a permitir que se crea dueño de mi vida… ¡eso no!

No me voy a quedar encerrada como a él se le antoja…no –pensé y me fui…

Iba por los pasillos pensando en lo hermoso que sería tener un bebe de él, otro hijo eso era lo que más deseaba, un bebe de Draco, tan bello como él, con sus ojitos grises y su pelito rubio, yo haría que sus ojos sean cálidos, tan cálidos como los de Rose y Hugo, tan calidos como se habían trasformado los de Scorpius, aunque sabía que lo tenía prohibido…

Rápidamente llegué a la conclusión que Hugo también había estado prohibido para mí, y sin embargo yo seguía viva, a pesar de todos los pronósticos, a pesar de las burlas de Ron, a pesar de la reprimenda de Harry y Ginny, a pesar del enojo de Pomfrey…

Llegué a la sala común de Gryffindor y vi en el pasillo cerca de la dama gorda a Scorpius charlando y riendo con Rose…

-¡mamá! –dijo Rose apenas me vió y salió corriendo a mi encuentro

-chicos, ¿que hacen afuera de sus salas a esta hora?

-hay mami no nos regañes, solo estamos conversando, no es tan tarde…

Le dí un beso a cada uno, sentí lo tensionado que se había puesto el niño ante mi demostración de afecto, le sonreí y se relajó…

-Rose, si algún profesor lo ve a tu amigo a estas horas lejos de su sala…

-no me verán, -afirmó el rubio.

Rose lo miró con temor y yo supe que algo pasaba…

-díganme, que se traen en mano ustedes dos…

-no es nada mami, es solo…

-la verdad Rose, ¿sabes que puedes confiar en mí? Yo no los delataré, solo les aconsejaré para que no les pase nada malo…

-no es nada mami…

-¿Rose?...

-es que Rose me prestó la capa de invisibilidad de Potter…

-¿qué?...

-no tiene nada de malo, tú con papá y el tío siempre la usaban…

-¿cómo es que la tienes tú Rose?,

-el tío se la prestó a papi y él me la dio en la estación King 's Cross…

No lo podía creer, Ron, darle la capa de Harry…

Iba a decirles los peligros de usar esa capa cuando escucho su voz…

-¡Granger! ¡Por que no me esperaste, estás loca!

Rose y Scorpius se miraron sonriendo y se fueron dejándome sola con él…

Draco Malfoy POV

La busqué como loco con el frasquito en la mano, claro que sabía donde había ido, a buscar a su hija, seguramente quería verla…

Al llegar la ví, estaba conversando con su hija y "mí hijo" ¿qué hacia Scorpius ahí a esas horas, me iba a escuchar, en cuanto pudiera ajustaría cuentas con él?

-¡Granger! la llamé siempre la llamo por el apellido cuando me saca de mis cabales.

Ella me miró la había llamado loca, los chicos se fueron y yo me quedé solo con ella…

-tienes que tomar esta pócima –le espete…

-no quiero, no voy a tomar nada –dijo segura.

-no seas chiquilina, tómatela, sabes que es por tu bien.

-yo quiero un bebe y no me importa nada más…

-vamos Granger… si te pasa algo dejarás solo a tus otros hijos, me dejarás solo a mí –le dije suplicando cerca de su boca…

-no entiendes Malfoy, ya soy grande, puede ser mi última posibilidad no quiero tomar eso, no quiero.

Me tomé la cabeza con las manos, tenía miedo, tenía pánico, siempre era lo mismo, siempre Merlín me quitaba todo lo que amaba, me la quitaría ella otra vez…

-por favor Hermione, toma la poción, no entiendes, no quiero que te alejes de mí, quiero que seamos felices de una vez…

-Draco…seremos felices, si Merlín me regala un hijo tuyo, seremos felices para siempre…


	48. Chapter 48

Capítulo 48

Draco Malfoy POV

La miré con profundo amor, era una Gryffindor muy valiente, solo alguien como ella, con su valentía podía sugerir poner su vida en peligro tan abiertamente…

-no lo soportaría, Hermione, no podría vivir con esa angustia –le dije con toda la sinceridad que pude –déjame ser feliz, necesito serlo…

-pero Draco yo…

-sabes, Hermione, los años en Azkaban me devastaron, primero me mantuve entero con la esperanza de salir, luego me desplomé con el dolor de lo que creía tu traición, no solamente perdí mi pierna en ese sitio, perdí algo mucho más valioso, algo único… perdí las esperanzas de ser feliz contigo, estaba resignado a una vida sin amor,

Azkaban me marcó en sangre, sabes que pasaron muchos años, y todavía no me puedo dormir en la cama, a media noche me despierto y me tengo que acostar en el suelo, sobre la roca como viví mi adolescencia y mi juventud…

-Draco…mi amor… -me dijo mientras me besaba.

La aparté, tenía que hacer que entendiera…

-ahora puedo ser feliz, y tú quieres arriesgarte a algo hermoso, pero innecesario, la mansión Malfoy es muy grande, podemos adoptar no a un bebe, a veinte si tu quieres, hay tantos niñitos que necesitan de una madre y un padre como nosotros, tantos que pasarán una vida de privaciones si no los ayudamos, o ¿tú no amas a Scorpius porque no tiene tu sangre? Porque déjame decirte que yo amo a tus niños, solo porque ellos te aman a ti…

-claro que yo amo a Scorpius…

-¿y no eres capaz de tener conmigo muchos hijos adoptivos?, rubios, morenos castaños como sean… niños que nos amarán y a quienes amaremos, sin que tenga la agonía de pensar que morirás…

-claro que podemos adoptar, Draco, para mí serían mis hijos, sin distinción, hijos del corazón, pero si estoy embarazada…

-si estás embarazada moriré de angustia, sería un calvario, sería estar condenado nuevamente, sería revivir el abandono, la separación, sería pensar cada noche que tal vez sea la última, Hermione por favor…no me condenes… ¿es que no sería capaz de ser madre de niños que te requieren, no puedes darle amor, un beso, una caricia?

Ella me miró y supe que había ganado, sus ojos estaban llenos de amor, y también ví en ellos la ilusión, estaba ilusionada con nuestros futuros hijos adoptivos…

-está bien…pero por lo menos que sean cinco –me dijo tomando de mi mano la botella que tenía aferrada, y bebiéndola ante mí hasta la última gota.

Respiré hondo, creo que había estado un rato largo sin respirar normalmente, en cuanto termino su bebida la besé, sabía lo que le había costado hacer eso, pero era lo correcto, lo que debía hacer…

-¿niños o niñas? –le pregunté.

-los más necesitados –me dijo.

-¿magos o muggles?

-¿serías capaz de adoptar niños muggles con el apellido Malfoy?

-por supuesto, serían mis niños al igual, siempre y cuando tú estés conmigo.

Ella me sonrió con su sonrisa cálida de mujer buena, y supe que nada ni nadie nos impediría ser felices…

Nos estábamos besando, cuando fuimos interrumpidos Víctor Krum nos estaba apuntando a ambos con su varita.


	49. Chapter 49

Capítulo 49

Tanto Draco como Hermione, trataron de protegerse mutuamente.

-¡maldito! ¡Expelliarmus! –gritaba Draco, sin embargo su hechizo fue contrarestado por uno del búlgaro, que el rubio tratando de defender a Hermione dejó que le diera en el pecho…

-¡no!...Víctor ¿por qué haces esto? – gritaba la castaña mientras trataba de desatar a Draco que había quedado atrapado por gruesas cadenas contra la pared…

-¡suéltalo! Hermione, aléjate de él –gritaba Krum furioso.

-suéltalo tú Víctor, déjanos en paz, yo amo a Draco y en cuanto él se divorcie nos vamos a casar.

-¡nunca!, ¿me escuchaste Hermione? Nunca te casarás con él.

-¡maldito te voy a matar! –gritaba desesperado Malfoy.

-tú eres mía Hermione siempre lo fuiste y no permitiré que te vayas con él, ese asesino tendría que haber muerto en azkaban pero tuvo mucha suerte, demasiada, ahora yo mismo me encargaré de que muera y tú volverás conmigo…

-que dices estás loco Víctor, yo nunca estuve contigo, así que no veo como podría volver…

Draco trataba de desatarse pero las cadenas eran muy gruesas, de a poco y mientras Hermione peleaba con Krum, él pudo por medio de un ¡accio! no breval, lograr hacerse de la varita, pero el búlgaro tenía atrapada a Hermione y Draco temía que desde su posición con las manos atadas fallara el hechizo y le diera a ella…

-no entiendo que te pasa Víctor, siempre fuiste una persona muy amable, no se que te pasa, desde que te ví en Hogwarts, pareces otra persona.

-claro ahora me dirás que soy un bruto, desagradable como tu esposo.

-ex esposo estoy divorciada y me casaré con Malfoy.

Esto pareció sacar de las casillas al búlgaro que tomó a la chica de los pelos y la arrastró hacia fuera del pasillo, para sacarla del lugar.

-suéltame ¿qué haces? Suéltame- gritaba Hermione

En ese momento ven entrar a dos chicos…

Scorpius lanzó un hechizo petrificador que dio de lleno al hombre.

-¡Hermione! ¿Estás bien? – gritaba Draco ya que casi no podía verla,

-¡madre! –Rose salió corriendo a su encuentro, mientras que Scorpius trataba de hacer que las cadenas de Draco desaparecieran…

Víctor estaba paralizado y tanto Hermione como Draco se abrazaban y besaban, junto a sus hijos

-muy bien hecho Scorpius, -le decía su padre- ahora agradezco haberte encerrado tantas veces, eres un genio del escape.

Rose, Hermione y Scorpius se echaron a reír.

-¿Por qué, hizo eso el tío Víctor?

-no lo sé Rose, está…

-loco, el búlgaro está loco por tu madre, pero ella es mía, vamos a casarnos y a tener muchos hijos adoptivos.

-¿qué? Dijeron los pequeños a la vez.

La sonrisa de Hermione se quebró en la cara, e instintivamente Draco la abrazó para protegerla.

-¿ustedes, no quieren que nos casemos, y adoptemos? –preguntó la mujer.

Rose se quedó callada, pero Scorpius tomó la palabra.

-no tenemos problema con lo del casamiento, hablo por los dos porque son temas que ya hemos hablado –aseveró el chico- solo que, nos toma de sorpresa lo de los hijos…

-no es que no queramos, madre, es que nosotros pensamos ser sus hijos y creo que estamos celosos…

-yo no quiero otro chico que abrace a Rose –espetó el rubito.

La niña lo miró y le dio un codazo.

-ustedes serán siempre los mayores, además que eso de que no dejarás que abracen a Rose, ella será tu hermana –afirmó Draco.

Los chicos se miraron cómplices, Hermione supo que ahí había algo más…

-ustedes no se ven como hermanos ¿no es cierto?

Rose estaba muy colorada, pero el pequeño estaba firme es su sentir…

-yo no la puedo ver como hermana, la veo como novia, y si el que ustedes tengan más hijos alivia el hecho de que no nos obliguen a ser hermanos…

-hijo, nadie te va a obligar a nada, me alegra que sientas ese cariño distinto por Rose, pero todavía son muy chicos, si con el tiempo…

-seguirá siendo así, padre, ¿o tú no te enamoraste de Hermione cuando tenías mi edad?

El rubio sonrió, -claro desde siempre –dijo mientras la besaba.

-¿tú no dices nada Rose?- le preguntó Draco.

-yo digo que pueden adoptar todos los hijos que quieran, dijo sonriendo…

Draco abrazó a Hermione y Scorpius hizo lo mismo con Rose, cuando empiezan a escuchar unos ruidos raros.

Al darse vuelta ven como el hechizo de Krum empieza a fallar por lo que Draco convoca unas cuerdas y lo ata, sin embargo el ruido sigue y ante la mirada atónita de todos ven como la cara y el cuerpo del búlgaro se convierte en una cara y el cuerpo de Ron Weasley.


	50. Chapter 50

Bueno mis lindas muchas gracias a todas ya falta poco para el final

Besitos bigi

Capítulo 50

-¡papá! –gritó Rose yendo hacia el hombre…

-Rose, ven hija, papá te ama…

-no vayas Rose –gritaron Hermione y Scorpius al mismo tiempo…

-¿Por qué le haces esto a mami? Tú no eres así pa.

El pelirrojo miró a la niña que lloraba ante él, se sentía miserable, Rose era su debilidad y ahora había quedado al descubierto ante ella.

-todo es culpa de tu madre, hija, ella nunca me quiso, siempre me engañó con él.

-¡no digas eso de ella! –gritó Draco mientras la sostenía de los hombros.

-todo es culpa de Hermione –repitió el pelirrojo

-¡eso es mentira! –dijo Scorpius yendo a abrazar a Rose- ellos se aman desde chicos, mi padre siempre me contó que él amaba a Hermione, aunque él no la nombraba yo lo sabía, mi madre me lo había dicho, él nunca le mintió, siempre supo que amaba a Hermione y supongo que usted también era conciente de eso.

Ron miró con furia al rubito, le hacía recordar a Malfoy de chico, al Malfoy que le había quitado a Hermione.

-tú cállate la boca, mocoso, esto no te importa no es de tu incumbencia.

-claro que lo es yo quiero mucho a Rose, y no permitiré…

Rose caminó hacia su padre y Ron la jaló hacia él tomándola con su mano encadenada.

-¡suéltala! –gritaron los tres.

-ella es mi hija, nunca le haría daño.

-¡suéltala por favor! –le decía sollozando la castaña.

-Hermione ¡ella es mi hija! ¿Cómo insinúas que le haría algo?,

-suéltala por favor Ron… yo también era tu esposa y tú…

Draco corrió hacia él y cuando las palabras de Hermione lo hicieron flaquear, pudo liberar a la pequeña de sus brazos…

-¿tú sabes?…

-sí lo sé. Pero tranquilo, no te voy a denunciar, solo quiero ser feliz con Draco, olvídate de mí Ron…

-sabes Weasley, tienes mucha suerte que Hermione sea una mujer íntegra, ella tiene pruebas, entró en tu pensadero y escuchó la charla y lo que pasó son esos hombres, no la molestes más y nos olvidaremos de ello, solo queremos ser felices…

-Hermione…yo no quería que…

-tú estabas obsesionado conmigo, y como ya lo dijo Scorpius, sabias perfectamente que yo amaba a Draco desde siempre.

-Hermione, yo…

-¿qué hiciste con Víctor? ¿Cómo pudiste hacer poción multijugos tanto tiempo.

-tranquila tu Vicky se encuentra bien, la poción la tomé de las reservas del ministerio, solo tuve que juntar unos cuantos pelos del idiota.

Draco miró extrañada a la castaña, a él tampoco le caía bien Krum.

-suéltalo amor –dijo Hermione abrazándose a Draco.

El chico lo soltó, el pelirrojo le dio un beso a su hija y se fue cabizbajo, sabía que ahora sí la había perdido para siempre.

Los cuatro se besaron, ya había pasado todo lo malo… dijeron ir a hablar con McGonagal para avisarle lo de Krum, Hermione quería constatarse que el búlgaro estuviera ajeno a todo en Bulgaria sano y salvo.

-esta bien, vamos a ver a la directora –dijo Draco.

-pero… ¿por qué, él lo nombró como "tu Vicky"? –dijo con el ceño fruncido.

-¡papá! –Gritó Scorpius -¡no empieces! –negaba el chico moviendo la cabeza, mientras Hermione y Rose le largaron la carcajada…

Todos se iban riendo, cuando ven acercarse a una hermosa mujer taconeando…

-¡Draco amorcito!, ¡Scorpy! –mamá ha llegado…


	51. FINAL

Bueno mis lindas muchas gracias a todas, gracias a las chicas que siempre me dejan un post, eso alegra y dá ganas de seguir, aclaro que en el capitulo anterior cuando hablaba de besos entre los cuatro era en la mejilla ¡por Merlín! Scorpy y Rose son muy pequeños todavía jajajjajjajajaj

Acá les dejo el final, solo falta el epílogo

Besitos bigi

Capitulo 51

Draco Malfoy POV

¡Alina! Grité y me fui a abrazarla, Scorpius también corrió a abrazar a su madre.

Los tres nos besamos amigablemente, ya que nos queríamos mucho, sin embargo no pude dejar de ver la cara de Hermione y de su hija Rose, ambas estaban estupefactas mirando cómo festejábamos la llegada de mi esposa.

-¡Mis chicos! , ¡Mis chicos! -decía mi mujer y nosotros ronroneábamos con ella como gatos. Le hice una seña para que saludara a mi castaña que estaba a punto de llorar.

-tú debes ser Hermione Granger –le dijo- y por supuesto su hija Rose.

Hermione que no pudo retener sus lágrimas quiso huir, pero la retuve casi retorciéndome de risa.

-¿era todo una burla, no es cierto? -me dijo llorando.

Ahí me dí cuenta de la gravedad de la situación y mi cara cambió.

-¿Qué dices Hermione? Yo te amo a ti.

La castaña negó con la cabeza y ahí entro en acción mi ángel de la guarda, aquella que siempre me había salvado, una amiga muy buena casi mi Hermana, si no fuera la madre de mi hijo, Alina.

-no te confundas Hermione, Draco te ama a ti, siempre te amó, y el hecho que hoy estén juntos, bueno, no es por vanagloriarme pero tuve bastante que ver.

Mi castaña la miraba incrédula.

-tranquila mujer, nosotros estamos casados y tuvimos a Scorpius, nuestro tesoro, pero Draco siempre fue tuyo, y auque es muy guapo, no es mi tipo, a mí me gustan mas masculinos forzosos, toscos, brutos, como tu amigo Krum…

-¡mamá!-gritó Scorpius, mientras Draco reía a carcajada.

-mi esposa siempre me ha dejado en claro que no soy su tipo,-dije- menos mal que sí soy el tuyo…Hermione.

La castaña y su hija, estaban un poco mas tranquilas, sin embargo no podían dejar de mirar la apariencia de reina de esa mujer.

Es que Alina era así, siempre excelentemente vestida llena de joyas, y Hermione la miraba con rabia se veía que estaba muy celosa, por lo que dije…

- Alina, por fin estoy con el amor de mi vida, gracias por haberme ayudado a permanecer con vida para poder disfrutar de este momento, luego tomé a mi amor y la besé delante de los presentes.

Alina y Scorpius empezaron a aplaudir, a lo que se unió, Rose, ya estaba todo claro, más cuando la mujer dijo:

-cariño, te traje firmados loa papeles de divorcio, solo falta tu firma y los presento en el ministerio.

Pude ver la cara de alegría de mi castaña, y también la de los demás cuando informé, mi decisión de poner cargos ante el ministerio y reclamar mis bienes, ilegítimamente retenidos.

-¿Sabes Alina? Vamos a adoptar muchos bebés, -le dije- ella sonrió y me aseguró las ganas que tenía de por fin ser mi ex, trámite que no habíamos hecho antes para no darle opción al ministerio a sospechar que en realidad solo nos casamos para lograr mi excarcelación…

-dime Rose -dijo Alina- ¿tu querrás mucho a mi hijo?

-¡mamá! ¡Alina!-gritaban Scorpius y Draco al mismo tiempo.

-¿qué no te va a querer? -Preguntó mi mujer con cara de buena.

-sí señora, somos buenos amigos –afirmó la castañita.

-¡me encanta! Me encanta que mi hijo te tenga a ti como amiga –dijo Alina guiñándole un ojo a la niña.

Todos rieron y salimos hacia la dirección para darle a McGonagal las últimas novedades…

Unos días después…

-de verdad ya se fue ella –preguntó mi Hermione.

-sí, amor, pero no tienes por que ser tan celosa…

-es que odio que te lleves tan bien con ella, además siempre te referías a ella como "tu mujer"

Me largué a reír –lo siento le dije al ver su cara- sabes yo fui muy perseguido por el ministerio y el ministro se ponía colérico cuando le recordábamos que con nuestro casamiento le habíamos frustrado los planes de hacerse de mi fortuna, Alina es hija de uno de los más acaudalados magos, y con él como mi suegro, toda ambición del ministro se derretía como hielo al sol, por eso en un sentido burlesco, nos llamamos, "mí mujer" y "mí marido". Pero siempre te amé, te amo y te amaré a ti.

-yo sé que ella fue muy buena contigo y que le estoy agradecida por cuidarte todos esos años pero…

-pero no puedes dejar de celarme.-dije riendo.

Hermione rió y ambos nos fuimos hacia su habitación, donde nos amamos desesperadamente, donde plañíamos nuestro futuro, porque ya había un futuro para nosotros, porque habíamos vencido, formaríamos al fin una familia, la que soñamos cuando teníamos diecisiete años, cuando nos dimos cuenta que no podíamos vivir uno sin el otro, cuando el destino nos separó, pero hoy ya éramos uno, porque pude sobrevivir a todo, porque pude seguir creyendo y amando a pesar de estar encerrado durante tanto tiempo, encerrado, mirando pasar la vida desde el abismo…

-te amo Hermione Jane Granger.

-te amo Draco Malfoy.

FIN


	52. EPÍLOGO

Debo reiterar la felicidad que hace que ustedes lean mis cuentos, no pretendo que sean perfectos, sé que no lo son, pero son míos y de ustedes que los leen…

Mil gracias por siempre dejar ese post, que alienta a seguir, las quiero mucho.

Besitos bigi

Epílogo.

¿Qué es la felicidad? Muchos dirían que ser feliz es tener la pareja ideal, el dinero ideal, la casa ideal, los hijos ideales, la salud ideal, resumiendo la familia y el nivel económico ideal…

Para Draco Malfoy era tenerla a ella. Para Hermione Granger era tenerlo a él.

McGonagal se emocionó al saber que ellos se amaban, al decir verdad tanto ella como Pomfrey lo sabían, pero la continua pelea de los muchachos les hacía pensar que eran un caso perdido, que nunca se pondrían de acuerdo…

Cuando Hermione le reveló que Ron Weasley, tomando la poción multijugos se hacía pasar por Krum, la directora enfureció…

-hay que denunciarlo al ministerio, Hermione –dijo ofuscada.

-no quiero repetir la última historia, cuando lo denuncié por matar a esos hombres los cuales había mandado a que abusaran de mí, al final el ministro lo terminó felicitando por haber terminado con la vida de dos mortífagos encubiertos, recuerdo cómo me recriminó el que no quisiera abortar un hijo de ellos, Ron siempre quiso que abortara a mi pequeño…

-lo siento Hermione, yo no sabía eso, nosotros pensamos que era por el miedo a que te pasara algo…

-al principio yo también lo creí, pero el tiempo me hizo saber que el Ron Weasley de Hogwarts, había muerto junto con su hermano Fred en la batalla final, luego de eso Ron nunca fue el mismo.

-¿Qué sabe Hugo al respecto? –preguntó Draco.

-solo sabe que Ron no es su padre.

-le diremos que es mi hijo, ¿te parece Hermione?, no es justo que el pequeño sufra, además yo los quiero como míos.

Hermione se lanzó a sus brazos y sin importarle la presencia de la directora le dio un beso en los labios.

-de cualquier manera, hablaré con el ministro y le pediré que lo mande en alguna misión lejos de ti Hermione, también hablaré con sus padres, en una ocasión ellos me abrían dicho su interés de viajar a donde su hijo se recuperara, son buena gente, el muchacho reflexionará –afirmó la directora.

Un mes más tarde…

En una capilla pequeña rodeada de rosas rojas, dónde lo más destacado era la imagen de dios crucificado, rodeado de santos, frente a él, arrodillados, con vestimentas tan simples como el lugar, estaba la feliz pareja jurándose amor eterno…

Unos pocos magos y brujas los acompañaban, también estaban los hijos de ambos, y sus ex esposos, sí a pesar de todo Ron custodiado por sus padres, había concurrido a desear felicidad a Hermione, y Alina, ella estaba feliz, como si fuera ella misma la novia, es que ya se veía entrando a una iglesia enorme con un opulento vestido y unos tacones muy altos del brazo de él, Víctor Krum, al cual, desde hacía una semana que había viajado para asistir a la boda, no se había despegado y el búlgaro parecía feliz con ello…

También estaban Ginny y Harry, felices al saber que su amiga al fin iba a lograr ser feliz…

El cura los declaró marido y mujer y ellos se besaron ante el murmullo general, y la lluvia de arroz, que al mejor estilo muggle todos le habían tirado.

Detrás de ellos salían sus hijos, Rose iba en el medio llevando de un brazo a un emocionado Scorpius, y del otro al pequeño Hugo, tan bien estaban todos los primos, los hijos de Harry y Ginny…

-imagínate cuando seamos nosotros quienes se casen –le susurró Scorpius Rose.

La chica se puso colorada y lo codeó –no puedo imaginarme, faltan muchos años-respondió de manera coherente la chica.

-no tantos-se escucho murmurar al rubito mientras la miraba embelezado.

Draco tomó a su esposa y la subió a una carroza llevada por un Thestrals, rumbo a la luna de miel…

Los dos quisieron por luna de miel ir a la mansión Malfoy, que ya habían recuperado, para acomodarla y llenarla de niños…

Los primeros en llegar al seno familiar fueron una pareja de hermanos una niña de meses y un varoncito de dos años, ambos muggles, que habían perdido sus padres en un atentado mágico, los pequeños sin familiar alguno encontraron en la pareja a los mejores padres, también una niña pequeña y un varoncito de unos nueve años, ambos magos de distintas familias pero unidos a la familia Malfoy… y así Rose Scorpius y Hugo se hicieron de muchos hermanos, a los cuales amaban por sobre todo…

Años más tarde se encontraba Hermione ayudando a los elfos poner la enorme mesa, estaba feliz un nuevo miembro iba a llegar a la mansión…

-¿cuando llega, amor? –preguntó Draco al llegar de trabajar en el ministerio.

-en un rato, Draco, me dijo la medimaga que es muy pequeña, apenas pesa 2,700 kilos.

-así pesaba Camilla ¿no?

-es cierto, ella también era muy pequeña.

-y mírala ahora Hermione, ella está por entrar en Hogwarts, lo harás muy bien eres una excelente madre.

Hermione se sonrojó a lo que Draco rió.

-falta poco para el casamiento de los chicos –le dijo a su marido.

-al fin Scorpius lo logró –dijo riendo Draco.

-sí, pudo convencer a Rose a casarse a los 17 años.

-lo lograrán-afirmó el rubio.

-claro que sí serán muy felices –afirmó Hermione.

-tan felices como nosotros- dijo el rubio y besando a su esposa salieron al paliers de la mansión Malfoy, a recoger a su nueva hija adoptiva Ross Mery Malfoy la número doce…

FIN


End file.
